El más incoherente fic de BB que jamás leerás
by marian-chan
Summary: Por fin actualizo! (otra vez...) En fin, ahora se enfrentan al terror de todo adolescente y prepuberto: el experimento genético fallido al tratar de unir los ADN's de Godzilla, un T-Rex y ¬¬ agregar colorante magenta (rosa-morado) en exceso...
1. Problemas con el tostador

Hello. He visto (o mejor dicho leído) varios fics que ni tienen ni pies ni cabeza y recordé los viejos tiempos en los que yo inventaba muchas incoherencias (¬¬ como la navidad de DB), y recordando Chafanic (la versión de Titanic en DB), me llené de nostalgia. Aprovechando tal nostalgia (y que mi hermana trabaja con una sustancia extraña que huele a thiner @_@) he decidido hacer algo incoherente, y como a lo último que me he aficionado es a Beyblade pues.....  
  
Nota: Tal vez ponga notas basadas en algunas películas o en otras series, en libros o en las mentes enfermas de mis amigas ^_^ mi único trabajo será reunirlo todo. Que aproveche!!!!!!  
  
Agradezco también a Master, The Gambler por sus reviews y la autorización para usar el título, a petición suya (y aunque no lo hubiera pedido) les recomiendo que lean sus fics, pese a que no sean propiamente de Beyblade.  
  
Por último decir que tal vez Rei parezca el más decente o menos maltratado, no es que sea favoritismo o algo, pero tal vez sirva de medio entre el mundo real y .... pues los bladebreakers.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Problemas con el Tostador  
  
- ¿QUÉ ESCÁNDALO ES ÉSTE? ¡¡¡TAKAO!!! ¿¿¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDOOOOOOO?????  
  
- " ALL YOU PEOPLE CAN'T YOU SEE, CAN'T YOU SEEEeEEeEeEE......" ¿Eh? Jefe, que pregunta, creo que es obvio que estoy cantando.  
  
- Más bien parece que estás matando a un inocente ave. ¡¡¡REIIII!!! ¿Cómo soportas el sonido de su voz?  
  
- ^_^ ..............  
  
- ¿Rei?  
  
- REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - por el grito Rei sale volando  
  
- º_º ¿Uh? Ah, hola jefe ¿qué dices?  
  
- ¬¬* No escuchas o qué  
  
- ¿Mande?  
  
- -__- -por fin Kenny se da cuenta de que Rei tiene unos trozos de bollito en los oídos- ¿Para qué es eso?- los señala  
  
- ¿Esto? es para que Takao no me destruyera los tímpanos, la idea la saqué de un programa de la tele (Nota de Marian: ¬¬ es verídico)  
  
- Bien, pero ¿por qué está cantando?  
  
- Pues.... ahora que lo dices..... no tengo idea......  
  
- -_-' de acuerdo..... º_º ¿y por qué está arriba de la mesa.... con tan poca ropa..........?  
  
- Creo que se llama coreografía.  
  
- Eso ya lo sé pero deja tan poco a la imaginación.  
  
- Vamos Jefe- Takao por fin baja de la mesa y le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros- relájate y sube a cantar conmigo.  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!! me tocó mi parte íntimaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!  
  
- o_O   
  
- Vaya, olvidaba que se pone algo sensible si le tocan el hombro.  
  
- Y apenas me lo dices Dizzi.  
  
Kenny ya estaba en una esquina de cuclillas chupándose un dedo y abrazándose.  
  
- Esos son problemas.  
  
- Ni que lo digas Rei........... Rei............ REIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ¬¬ ¿qué es lo que te pasa?   
  
-................ (Notas de Marian: ventajas adicionales de los bollitos ^_^)  
  
- Creo que él no me escucha (pero que brillante) Vamos Kenny, reacciona- lo abofetea un par de veces.  
  
- @ o@ ........ uh.... gracias Tak.....  
  
- Jefe despiertaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- sigue abofetéandolo- este......... jeje, veo que ya despertaste.  
  
- ¬¬ ya, desde hace rato.  
  
- Venga, vamos a cantar  
  
- Pero es que ....... yo no sé º///º  
  
- Por cierto alguien a visto a Kai (N. M.: ¿Acaso Rei no es lindo? Siempre preguntando por Kai-kun)  
  
Afuera Kai está jugando con un cachorrito, voltea y ve a Rei mirándolo, de inmediato avienta al perrito y le comienza a gritar.  
  
- ALÉJATE DE AQUÍ PERRO- cierra los ojos y cuando los abre.....  
  
- Grrrrrr........  
  
- Pe... perrito....  
  
- Guau, guau, grrrrrr..... - comienza a perseguirlo y se ve a Kai corriendo de aquí para allá, agitando los brazos.  
  
- ¿Ya encontraste a Kai?  
  
- Sip, creo que hizo un nuevo amigo ^_^  
  
- Y Max ¿en donde está?  
  
- La última vez que lo vi estaba en la cocina.....  
  
En la cocina.  
  
- ¿Max?  
  
- Ah hermanos, por fin han llegado, los invito a departir el suelo, sentados en uno con la naturaleza.  
  
- o_O  
  
Max está en posición de flor de loto con las mejillas rosadas, una banda de colores en la cabeza y la ropa de unos colores algo psicodélicos.  
  
- Creo que esta botella nos puede decir algo- les muestra una botella con la etiqueta "Jugo natural de verduras del Hippie Feliz"  
  
- Max ¿por qué la bebiste? Eso formaba parte de un proyecto científico.  
  
- Tranquilo Feje, digo, Fefe, o.......... ohhhhhhh jirafa.....  
  
- Saben chicos, el estar aquí me da hambre, así que preparemos un pequeño almuerzo.  
  
- Uh, Takao hasta donde yo sé sólo debes tostar el pan y luego untarlo de lo que tú quieras, no al revés.- porque Takao había hecho un sandwich de muchas cosas haciendo que se escurriera fuera del pan dejándo todo pringao y luego... ejem... lo metió a tostar...  
  
- Eso es sólo un mito.  
  
De pronto se abre la puerta y entra Kai con la ropa rasguñada (*¬* uhhhhhh.....), cierra la puerta y se pone detrás de Rei.  
  
- Perro..... persigue....... me come........  
  
- ¿Di... dijiste...... PERRO?- Rei se pone ahora tras Kai y ambos detrás de Max.  
  
- Tranquilos, no creo que no se pueda dialogar con uno de nuestros hermanos aminales (N.M.: y no es error) digo...  
  
- ¿Y a éste que le pasa?  
  
- Nada en especial, sólo está teniendo una especie de, llamémoslo, viaje astral.  
  
- o_O  
  
- Esta cosa no funciona- comienza a patear el tostador.  
  
- Nooooo....., nuestra única pertenencia de valor T_T y aún no terminábamos de pagarlo..........  
  
- Tal vez no sirva por esto - Kai muestra el cable del tostador desenchufado.  
  
- Déjame probar- lo conecta   
  
- _ yeak, baba de perro- se limpia la mano en el tostador  
  
- Hey!!!!! mi pan.  
  
De pronto el tostador comienza a temblar y a lanzar chispas  
  
- Está haciendo corto  
  
- Tómala tranquila maestro...  
  
- MAX, no es el momento para tomarse nada.  
  
- No pienso irme sin mi pan - Takao se aferra a la tostadora  
  
- Takao!!!- Kai trata de jalar a Takao  
  
- Kai- recordemos que Rei estaba tras Kai y se abraza a él ( N.M.: ^_^' no puedo dejar el shounen ai de lado)  
  
- Yiiiuuuuuuuu, trenecitoooo........- Max se agarra de Rei...  
  
- Max, reaccionaaaaa..............-... y Kenny de Max  
  
Una esfera de luz los rodea y de pronto desaparecen.  
  
- Claro, viajen sin la laptop sarcástica. Es suficiente, renuncio.  
  
Mientras tanto en un lugar muy extraño... y muy azul  
  
- ¿Dónde estamos?  
  
- No lo sé, pero está muy húmedo  
  
- Mi pan se arruinó ·_·   
  
- QUIERES OLVIDAR TU ESTÚPIDO PAN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Tienen razón, esto está muy húmedo. ¿Qué dice ese letrero?  
  
- El-Crustáceo-Cascarudo.... ¿Qué será eso?  
  
- Comidaaaaaaaaaaa.........- Takao ya estaba corriendo hacia el establecimiento  
  
- Esperaaaaaaaa..........  
  
Cuando entran se dan cuenta de algo  
  
- Hay algo muy extraño aquí.  
  
- Sí...  
  
- Uh....... (Max sigue bajo es efecto de los alucinógenos)  
  
- ¡Ya sé! Los precios aquí son muy elevados!!!!  
  
- No tarado- Kai lo golpea en la cabeza- Todos los clientes son pescados y mariscos.....  
  
- Claro..... Al golpear el Tostador Takao debió haber movido sus circuitos de tal suerte que, sumados a la mezcla de su almuerzo dentro del aparato formaron una máquina capaz de transportarnos a otra dimensión, sólo necesitó la acción catalizadora de las enzimas que probablemente fueron cedidas por la baba de perro de Kai.  
  
- o_O   
  
Rei alzó la mano  
  
- ¿Sí Rei?  
  
- Sí..............¿qué?  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- Bueno, ya estamos aquí y aprovechando vamos a comer!!!!!!!!  
  
Notas de la Autora, oséase Marian, oséase yo:  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Algo fumado ¿verdad? Hasta aquí hemos llegado, nuestros héro..... digo, nuestros personajes han llegado hasta Fondo de Bikini, ¿qué pasará ahora?  
  
Desde cierto memorable capítulo de los Simpson les tengo cierta manía a los tostadores, no pretendo achacarme la idea pero me parece muy buena.  
  
Díganme si quieren que lo continúe o es mejor que esta aberración sea purificada por el fuego. También si tienen ideas para agregar son bien recibidas.  
  
Por favor, dejen opiniones.   
  
Adiosín ^_~  
  
En el próximo capítulo (si es que hay otro)  
  
- Rei tiene problemas con los de doblaje.  
  
- Kai es acosado por..... ejem.... Don Cangrejo......  
  
- y qué sucede cuando Takao conoce a alguien de su misma talla encefálica (¬¬ sí, hablo de cierta cosa rosada, con cinco puntas y que es un millón de veces más simpático que Takao)  
  
- y claro, las ideas que tengan ustedes. 


	2. Una visita a Fondo de Bikini

Gracias por sus reviews a Spishika, a Samela-chan, a Sky5-death13 y a Neko-Jeanne (gracias por poner siempre un review en mis fics ;_; me haces muy feliz....... ay Dios, eso quedó como un verso, bueno, no importa ^_^' el caso es que gracias por leer mis fics n_n)  
  
Ejem..... y pues promoviéndome a mí misma ^_^ si a alguien le gustan los fics de Digimon, también he escrito de ellos por si les interesa..., de hecho Neko-Jeanne, tengo un fic que igual se titula Pensamientos, pero me di cuenta cuando ya lo había escrito, juro que no plagié nada.... es más hasta podrías darle un vistazo y dejarme un review ^_^ jeje...  
  
Por cierto, aprovecho que estoy de vacaciones para avanzar lo más que pueda en este fic.  
  
And here we go again!!! (¬¬ como decía el juego de Daria....)  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Una visita a Fondo de Bikini.  
  
******************************  
  
Nuestros Héro..... ehmmmmm.... protagonistas han llegado gracias a los poderes del tostador hasta un lugar muy extraño, muy distante y muy húmedo........  
  
****  
  
- ¿Dónde diablos estamos?  
  
- No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé.......  
  
- Oh no, Rei comienza a entrar en crisis.  
  
- Pero parece que Takao se lo está tomando bastante bien.  
  
- Estamos en un restaurante ¿de qué otro modo quieres que lo tome...? ¬¬  
  
- Deme una cangreburger doble con todo, una malteada extra grande sabor napolitano, una orden de papas grandes con una ración triple de salsa y mostaza, y.....  
  
- ¬¬ Sí, claro, seguro.........- contestó un calamar de color verde pálido.  
  
- No te preocupes Calamardo, lo escuché todo y tengo la orden: una cangreburger doble con todo, una malteada extra grande sabor napolitano, una orden de papas grandes con una ración triple de salsa y mostaza.  
  
Max se acerca al mostrador.  
  
- Uhhhhhh......... cosita amarilla- comienza a picar al cocinero con el dedo.  
  
- Ha ha ha ha ha ha- (¬¬ bueno, ya saben como ríe)  
  
- ¿Qué eres tú? o_O  
  
- Yo soy una esponja, soy Bob Esponja. Y él es mi amigo Calamardo - lo abraza.  
  
- El día que sea tu amigo le pediré a algún buen samaritano que me mate....  
  
- ¡Oye, eso fue cruel!  
  
- Rei, no te metas en peleas de moluscos.  
  
- ¡¡¡Silencio!!!- gritaron dos voces al mismo tiempo. Se vieron- ¿Qué? Basta. Deja de hacerlo. No hables como yo hablo.  
  
- @_@ me están mareando.  
  
- Rei, ¿por qué este pulpo habla como tú?  
  
- No soy un pulpo y es él quien habla como yo.  
  
- No es verdad.  
  
- Claro que sí.  
  
- Que no.  
  
- Que sí.  
  
- Que no.  
  
- Que sí.  
  
- Aquí tiene su orden.  
  
- Bos Esponja, no puedes darle la orden así como así si ni siquiera les he cobrado.  
  
- Pero son clientes...  
  
- Míralos- le dice al oído- son extraños, ni siquiera sabemos si traen dinero, y ¿sabes lo que haría Don Cangrejo si se entera que has dado una orden sin pagar...?  
  
- ¡Oh, no!- le arrebata la hamburguesa a Takao- Lo siento, no puedo dártela.  
  
- Pero, tengo hambre.  
  
- Sin dinero no hay cangreburger.  
  
- ¿Dinero? No hay problema, mi amigo lo pagará- señala a Kai- El tiene muuuuuuucho dinero, su familia es rica.  
  
- ¿Alguien dijo rica?- Don Cangrejo llega corriendo- Vamos hijo, siéntate, debes estar cansado- toma a Max y lo sienta en una silla- tú no te apures por nada...  
  
- No me refería a él, sino al chico de allá.  
  
Don Cangrejo tira a Max y ahora sienta a Kai.  
  
- Como decía, estamos para servirte chico $_$, si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti sólo dile a Bob o a Calamardo. Ellos serán tus sivientes particulares.  
  
- Don Cangrejo, no puede hacerme esto, yo tengo dignidad, me niego a ser esclavo de nadie.  
  
- Vamos Calamardo tómalo con calma. Como Bob.  
  
Bos Esponja iba y venía trayando cosas para Kai.  
  
- Uvas señor, Tiene calor señor, una limonada señor, una almohada señor.....  
  
- SÓLO VETE DE AQUÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ..........  
  
- A la orden... señor.  
  
- No puedo creerlo.... ¬¬  
  
- ¿No puedes creer qué?  
  
- Y tú ya cállate, deja de hablar como yo.  
  
- Ya te dije que no hablo como tú.  
  
- Que sí.  
  
- No entraré en esa discusión de nuevo pero, ¡DOBLAJEEEEE!  
  
Entran unos sujetos de afuera de la caricatura.  
  
- Ahora ¿qué?  
  
- Si me vuelven a salir con que la voz es demasiado gay no respondo...  
  
- No, lo que pasa es que...... ¿Cómo que demasiado gay...?  
  
- Silencio Calamardo. Queremos que nos aclaren ¿Por qué éste sujeto chistoso habla de la misma forma que yo?  
  
- Eso tal vez lo pueda explicar mejor nuestro compañero- salen de la caricatura e inmediatamente vuelven a entrar arrastrando a otro hombrecito.  
  
- ¿Uh?  
  
- Quieren saber por qué doblas a ambos personajes.  
  
- o_O ¿Qué?  
  
- O_o ¿Quiere decir que nos dobla la misma persona?  
  
- Así es, el presupuesto es corto y la situación económica no está como para andar pagando a actores de doblaje sin ton ni son. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, también hay una gato rojo de nombre Ralph...  
  
- ¿Un gato?  
  
- Bueno, eso tiene más sentido- (¬¬ claro, Rei de todas formas parece un minino...)- pero de un gato a un molusco...  
  
- Oye, ¿de qué te quejas?  
  
- Me niego a seguir trabajando en estas condiciones.  
  
- Igual yo.  
  
- Quiero que consigan a otro que doble al pulpo.  
  
- ¡¡¡NO SOY UN PULPO!!!  
  
****  
  
Entre tanto.  
  
- ¿Estás bien atendido?  
  
- o_O  
  
- ¡Oh, no! Nadie te está divirtiendo. BOB ESPONJA.  
  
- Sí, señor.  
  
- ¿Por qué no estás entreteniendo a nuestro invitado especial?  
  
- Yo estaba... y luego... y yo.... Perdoooooone Don Cangrejo, me descuidé pero no volverá a pasaaaaaaaaar- dijo al borde del llanto.  
  
- Está bien hijo, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.  
  
- ¿Saben? quisiera.....  
  
- ¿Jugo? Bob, pronto, un jugo.  
  
- A la orden.  
  
- Calamardo, ¿dónde se habrá metido?, parece que tendré que darte un espectáculo yo mismo- aparece vestido con ropa oriental y un velo rosa cobriéndole medio rostro. Comienza a bailar alguna clase de danza oriental también.  
  
- ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!! MIS OJOOOOOSSSS......  
  
- Aquí está el jugo.  
  
- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Bebe hijo, te dará fuerzas.  
  
- @_@  
  
- Por cierto ¿no te interesaría una chica adorable y soltera? Tengo una hija ¿sabes?, su nombre es Perlita y es un amor- saca una foto- ¿qué te parece?  
  
- Cre... creo que no es mi tipo...  
  
- ¡¡¡QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS DICHO!!! NADIE DICE QUE MI HIJITA NO ES DE SU TIPOOOOOOOO- comienza a perseguirlo.  
  
- Nooooooo.... está pasando de nuevo.  
  
- Oigan, yo sigo esperando mi hamburgesa.  
  
Se abre la puerta de golpe y sólo se ve una oscura silueta.........  
  
- Hola Patricio.  
  
- Hola Bob. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?  
  
- Nada en realidad, unos extraños visitantes llegaron, Calamardo discute con uno de ellos por la voz, Don Cangrejo persigue al rico que rechazó a Perlita, ellos dos no hacen nada y él quiere una cangreburger.  
  
- Tal parece que no hay nada de diferente...... ¡Qué buena idea! Quiero una cangreburger.  
  
- Que sean dos.  
  
- Van en seguida.  
  
La estrella y el chico se miran.  
  
- ¿Uh?  
  
- ¿Ah?  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
- ¿Oh?  
  
- ¿Uh?  
  
Se sonríen.  
  
****  
  
- ... y sobre los términos del contrato, que quede claro que mi voz no se prestará para nadie más. Mi voz es demasiado hermosa como para compartirla con alguien que no tenga mi mismo talento.  
  
- ¬¬ Pero que engreído....  
  
- -_- Sí Sr. Calamardo, ya anotamos todo eso, ahora por favor firme.......  
  
- Y también quiero aclarar que....  
  
Los dobladores golpean sus caras en la mesa repetidamente.  
  
***  
  
- Aquí están sus cangreburgers.  
  
- Como te decía Tikeo...  
  
- Es Takao...  
  
- Da lo mismo. Como te decía Takeo...  
  
- Es Takao...  
  
- Es igual. Como te decía Manuel...  
  
- Es Takeo... digo, Takao...  
  
***  
  
- Tal parece Max que tú y yo somos los únicos cuerdos aquí.... Max... ¿Max?- lo mira y ve que está como en shock- MAX!!!!! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Creo que el agua de mar provocó un choque con lo que bebiste..... ¿Mar? ¿Dije mar...?  
  
- Hola a todos.  
  
- Hola Arenita/Sandy.  
  
- Bob ¿quienes son estos bobos?  
  
***  
  
- Quiero que se cumplan mis condiciones!!!!!  
  
- Zzzzzzzzzzzz- Rei y los de doblaje.  
  
- AUXILIOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
- VUELVE ACÁ COBARDE, VEN Y LLAMA A MI HIJA!!!!!  
  
- ... y entonces miró a la izquierda ¿entiendes? a la izquierda, jajajajajajajajajaja.  
  
- Pues yo he viajado a través de un tostador y llegué aquí, jajajajajajajajaja.  
  
- Sabes Takeru, eres muy simple ¬¬ ....... ¡Mira! ¡Un caracol!  
  
***  
  
- Oh, sólo son clientes.  
  
- Se parecen a los individuos que viven en la superficie... Claro que si fuera así necesitarían un casco como el mío para poder respirar....  
  
Rei, Takao y Kai corren al oír esto último (¬¬ bueno, Kai ya estaba corriendo...)  
  
- Me ahogo, me muero......  
  
- ¡Chicos! Hay algo que deben saber. Estamos bajo el mar, sin algún tanque de oxígeno o algo similar.  
  
- Valiosa información. La ardilla con la pecera ya nos lo dijo.... - mira a Arenita/Sandy.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE???!!!- Kai comienza a correr (bueno, si ya estaba corriendo.... entonces pongamos que corre más aprisa ^_^' )  
  
- ¡Ay, Kai! Otra vez provocando a un animal.  
  
- No es mi intención Rei...  
  
- Tal vez deberías escribir un libro: "Cómo Insultar a un Animal en Cinco Sílabas o Menos".  
  
- ... Y si el agua salada transmite la electricidad...  
  
- Ve al grano Jefe.  
  
- Takao ¿dónde está el tostador?  
  
- Justo aquí- lo muestra.  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El tostador está sacando peligrosas chispas. Todos corren (menos Kai que ya estaba corriendo, y Max que sólo es arrastrado por Kenny)  
  
- ¡Hey chicos! Espérenme.  
  
- ¡¡¡NO TAKAO, NO!!!  
  
Salen del Crustáceo Cascarudo corriendo: Rei, Kenny (cargando a Max), Kai (pobre ¿ya se habrá cansado? lleva mucho tiempo corriendo), Takao detrás de ellos agitando el tostador que sigue haciendo corto, Don Cangrejo persiguiendo a Kai: "Ni siquiera la has conocido...", Arenita/Sandy: "Vuelve y dímelo a la cara...", y pues Calamardo: "Regresa, aún no has firmado y sin las dos firmas no hay convenio..."  
  
De pronto FUSHHHHH (¬¬ geniales efectos de sonido ¿no?....) una esfera de luz cubre a los cinco bladebreakers.  
  
- Desaparecieron.  
  
- Cobarde, atreverse a llamarme ardilla con pecera.  
  
- Estafadores, eso es lo que eran, todos son iguales.  
  
- ¡¡¡Noooooo!!! Mi futuro, el convenio...  
  
- Señor Calamardo, si no está el señor Kon Rei me temo que no podemos acceder a lo que pidió.  
  
- Esperen, esperen, aún podemos llegar a un arreglo....  
  
***  
  
En el Crustáceo...  
  
- Patricio ¿a dónde fueron todos?  
  
- No sé..................................................................................................................................................................................... ¿Vamos a cazar medusas Bob?  
  
- Mmmmmmmm ¡de acuerdo!  
  
Y en un lugar muuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyy lejos de allí.  
  
- Ahora a dónde hemos llegado.  
  
- Parece un viejo castillo...  
  
- ¿Estará habitado?  
  
Las pinturas de las paredes comienzan a cuchichear entre sí.  
  
- Al menos no estamos en agua...  
  
Una ola gigante sale de una puerta arrastrándolos.....  
  
- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Si que es un fic enfermo ¿ne? Bueno, nuestros amigos.... uh.... conocidos.... han vuelto a viajar con el tostador y han parado en ¿Hogwarts?  
  
Bueno, en lo personal me ha gustado más el primer capítulo, no sé creo que este quedó muy simple en comparación con aquél.  
  
La idea del doblador y los problemas con Calamardo y Rei se me ocurrieron porque hay algo que me da la impresión de que el doblador de ambos personajes (al menos en México) es el mismo (sin olvidar al travieso gato Ralph), tal vez sea la entonación  
  
Bien, ^_^ ¿qué les pareció?   
  
Déjenme un review con sus impresiones o con sus ideas ahora que están el el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería más querido por todos (o casi...). Por favor. Su opinión es importante.  
  
En el próximo capítulo.  
  
- Kai conoce a dos viejos conocidos de su abuelo.  
  
- Kenny encuentra a su alma gemela en Hermione.  
  
- ¡Max por fin reacciona y despierta! Además se enamora de una Weasley (¬¬ ¿quién será...?)  
  
- ¡Voldemort ataca de nuevo pero es vencido por...! 


	3. Intrusos en el Colegio

Gracias a todos los que dejaron review ^_^ que en este capítulo fueron Angelus diabolicus, Samela Hattori Mizuhara y Spishika. Recordemos que ahora están en Hogwarts ¿qué es lo que harán?  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡Ideas, por favor, necesito ideas para el próximo capítulo!!!!!!  
  
Disfruten.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Intrusos en el Colegio.  
  
***************  
  
Nosotros dejamos a nuestro equipo de beyblade favorito en un castillo muy extraño, siendo arrastrados por una ola gigante.  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pero no son los únicos arrastrados por la fuerza del líquido, muchos niños con extrañas batas negras también tratan de aferrarse a algo desesperadamente.  
  
- ¡¡¡LONGBOTTOM!!! ¡¡¡QUÉ DIABLOS ARROJÓ EN ESA POCIÓN!!! ¡¡¡NO DEBÍA EXPLOTAR Y AUMENTAR DESMESURADAMENTE SU VOLUMEN!!! ¡¡¡EXPLIQUE ESTO......!!!- el sujeto chistoso no pudo terminar el sermón ya que se hundió, primero lentamente y luego más aprisa.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede...? ¡Oh Dios! Esto está fuera de control- la señora recién aparecida sacó una ramita de su bata y al movimiento de ésta el líquido se transformó en unas suaves burbujas deteniendo el movimiento de todos esos jóvenes- Severus, ¿qué fue lo que pasó...?  
  
No la escuchó, se dirigió con paso firme hacia un cuerpecito acurrucado que parecía totalmente aterrado por lo sucedido.  
  
- ¡¡¡LONGBOTTOM!!!- sus ojos echaban fuego- ¿Qué fue lo que arrojaste en esa poción? Seguramente agregó demasiada mandrágora y ha esperado a que hierva cuando sólo debía dejarla hasta que espesara un poco.  
  
- No fue su culpa- una niña con el cabello sumamente esponjado era quien hablaba- Bueno... no del todo, quiero decir que él sólo creyó estar haciendo lo correcto y al tratar de preguntarle usted se pasó de largo y no le prestó atención.....  
  
- ¡Silencio! Ciento cincuenta puntos menos por casi matarnos a todos Longbottom, agradezca que no sean más. Y cincuenta más por la insolencia de la señorita Granger. No creo que le tengan que agradecer mucho.  
  
- ¡Eso es terriblemente injusto!- todos voltearon hacia la persona extraña que protestó y que por cierto nadie conocía- º///º quiero decir que no creo que haya sido al propósito.  
  
El párpado de Snape comenzó a temblar, no estaba acostumbrado a que le llevaran la contraria...  
  
- ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso?  
  
- Yo, yo... bueno, mi nombre es Rei Kon....- todos los demás estaban escondidos detrás de él- Y bueno... yo... nosotros... hemos llegado aquí por medio de un tostador...  
  
- ¿Un qué?  
  
- Un tostador...  
  
Comenzaron los murmullos "¿qué es un tostambor?", "no lo sé", "de que año serán", "aunque fueran de primero deberían traer su túnica..." Sin embargo Snape no parecía preocuparse de eso.  
  
- Muy bien, cien puntos menos para Gryffindor por su "salvador" anónimo.  
  
- ¡Severus! No puedes...  
  
- Ya lo hice (para sí mismo: muajajajajajaja) Y en cuanto a ustedes, están castigados y serán forzados a llevar el trabajo más humillante del mundo: tareas de conserje con Filch.  
  
- ¡Oiga! ;_; lo escuché, también tengo un corazón....  
  
- ¬¬ Oh sí, seguro.....  
  
- Pero eso no es justo, nosotros acabamos de llegar...  
  
- ¡Y lo que está permitido es un sombrero, no esa ridícula gorra!- se la quita.  
  
- ¡Hey! mi gorra de la suerte.  
  
- Cállate Takao, por tu culpa empezó todo esto.  
  
- Las pinturas se mueveeeeeeeeeennnn..............  
  
- Max aún sigue bajo efectos psicotrópicos.  
  
- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡¡¡Drogas en el Colegio!!! ¡Albus nunca lo permitiría!- la profesora McGonagall comienza a correr de un lado a otro gritando con las manos en la cabeza- Ahhhhhhhhhhh.............. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh........  
  
- o_O' Minerva, por Dios..... cálmate.... ¬¬ en cuanto a ti, ¿quién te proporcionó la mercancía? ¿dónde fue el trueque? ¿quién es tu proveedor?  
  
- Uh.... Tengo tu nariz.........  
  
- ¬¬' ¿Qué le dieron?  
  
- La verdad es que tomó un jugo muy especial.....  
  
- Vengan acá- los amarra con una cuerda y los jala con ella- luego ayudarán a Filch.  
  
- Pero usted dijo que ellos me ayudarían....  
  
- Sí sí, yo digo muchas cosas.  
  
****  
  
Con madame Pomfrey.  
  
- Vaya, éste niño fue muy difícil, tuve que inyectarle una dosis de tranquilizante suficiente para dormir a un elefante, pero creo que finalmente ha resultado.  
  
- Muy bien, y este otro amigo nuestro es el que está drogado.  
  
- ¿Quieren decir que el otro no tenía nada? o_O  
  
- Pues... no... pero no se apure, ya necesitábamos descansar de Takao.  
  
- Ejem.... entonces éste es el ebrio...  
  
- Drogado.  
  
- Para el caso es lo mismo, tendré que usar mi invento aún no patentado el jarabe curatodo multiusos de Madame Pomfrey- le da una cucharada a Max.  
  
- No mamá, no quiero medicina, ya casi estoy sanito. Mírame, mírame, puedo volar uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii............ zzzzzzzzz- cae dormido.  
  
- Funciona n_n  
  
- En cuanto a ustedes tendrán que acompañarme y trabajarán extra en lugar de sus amigos inconscientes- Snape toma de la oreja a Rei y a Kai (a Kenny no porque Snape sólo tiene dos manos, ¬¬ al menos visibles...)  
  
****  
  
Kai y Rei están trabajando, Kai está con una tela amarrada al cabello.  
  
- No puedo creerlo, nosotros trabajando arduamente freagando pisos mientras Takao y Max descansan como si nada.  
  
- Vamos Kai, ve el lado bueno.  
  
- ¬¬ ¿Cuál lado bueno?  
  
- Aún no lo descubro, pero seguro que por allí debe estar.   
  
- ¿Cómo diablos se las arregló Kenny para escabullirse?  
  
- Al enterarse que había una biblioteca pidió trabajar allí para ayudar, ya sabes.  
  
Se miran y dicen al mismo tiempo.  
  
- ¬¬ Típico....  
  
- No entiendo como si es una escuela de Magia no la mantienen limpia con magia.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que es una escuela de magia?- Kai señala una placa- "Escuela de Magia y Hechicería..." ¬¬ ahora comprendo.  
  
- Esto es humillante, lavando pisos, con un jabón que ni siquiera saca espuma T_T así no se puede trabajar.  
  
- Ya ya- lo abraza- todo va a estar bien.  
  
- Además no me gusta ese gato de allá, mirándonos con esos ojos de....- cierra los ojos y mueve su cabeza- mejor no lo imagino...  
  
- Kai, sólo es un gatito. Ven minino, minino, minino.- el gato eriza su pelo y gruñe.  
  
- Ggggggggggg......... - muestra sus dientes.  
  
Siguiente escena: Kai y Rei corriendo desesperados.  
  
- ¡¡¡ESE NO ES UN GATO NORMAL!!! ¡¡¡SE SUPONE QUE ENTRE FAMILIA NOS ENTENDEMOS!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿VERDAD QUE NO ES FÁCIL MANTENER CONTENTO A UN ANIMAL???!!!..... ¿Cómo qué familia......?  
  
- Ahora entiendo cómo conservas tu figura.  
  
- ¿¿¿QUÉ INSINÚAS???  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH................  
  
****  
  
En la biblioteca.  
  
Kenny va de estante en estante saltando con unas alitas rosas en la espalda.  
  
- ¡Vaya, cuántos libros! Me volveré loco, libros aquí, libros allá. ¡Oh soy tan feliz....! Eh......  
  
Mira al otro lado de la biblioteca con muuuuuuuuuuuuuchos libros encima, la ve, lo ve. Se sonríen. La escena se da en cámara lenta, una música horriblemente telenovelesca suena y corren a encontrarse con los brazos abiertos. Al llegar juntan sus manos y comienzan a dar vueltas. Flores (imaginarias) los rodean, la música sigue y.........  
  
- ¡CÁLLENSE QUE NO DEJAN ESTUDIAR!- madame Pince se levanta de su asiento- ¡LA BIBLIOTECA ES RECINTO SAGRADO, NO UNA CASA DE CITAS! ¡AHORA LARGO!  
  
- -_- ya vamos....  
  
Afuera de la biblioteca.  
  
- Creo que se enojó.  
  
- Eso parece.  
  
Vuelven a verse, a sonreírse, a tomarse de las manos y a dar vueltas ahora en el pasillo.  
  
- Soy tan feliz.  
  
- ¿Cómo una lombriz?  
  
- No, de hecho no. Un momento. ¿Entiendes ese chiste?  
  
- Es uno de mis favoritos.  
  
- Nadie me había entendido de ese modo. Me habían llamado soso T_T....  
  
- ¡A mí también! De hecho me consideraba uuna marginada social en mi niñez.  
  
- Yo también...... ;_;  
  
Comienzan a llorar.  
  
- Creí que era el único...  
  
- No tenía amigos...  
  
- Y se burlaban....  
  
- Y me quitaban el dinero.....  
  
- Y.....  
  
- Y....  
  
Súbitamente alegres.  
  
- ¿Damos vueltas?  
  
****  
  
En la eenfermería.  
  
- Poppy, ¿no tendrás una almohada de repuesto?  
  
- No Albus, ¬¬ tu hospitalidad rinde frutos. Ese niño de allá se las ha comido todas y ni siquiera parece importarle...  
  
- ¿Y cómo va el otro?  
  
- Inconsciente. Nada fuera de lo común.  
  
- Bien Poppy, sigue en tu trabajo.  
  
- Pero Albus...  
  
- No oigo, no oigo.... - se va.  
  
- Esto no va a funcionar, necesito cafééééééééé.............-con cara de adicta ª_ª y las manos estiradas al frente.  
  
En eso alguien entra y Max se despabila un poco (¬¬ sí, seguro...)  
  
- Harry, esto siempre tiene que pasarte a ti. Primero la piedra filosofal, luego el basilisco, los dementores y ahora jugando con un cutter.  
  
- Entiende Ron, quería hacer papiroflexia ;_;   
  
- -_- Ay Harry.......  
  
- ¿Y madame Pomprey?  
  
- No tengo idea.  
  
La niña que los acompañaba se dispuso a curiosear. Los dos niños tendidos en las camas no representaban una cara conocida.  
  
- Vámonos Ginny.  
  
- Los alcanzo luego.  
  
Uno de ellos babeaba el lugar donde debería estar la almohada, acostado boca abajo con la espalda arqueada.  
  
- Comida...................... Comida.............- comienza a cantar- Dulces y caramelos, lalalalala lalala lalala y chocolates lala y cacahuates son mi ilusión.........  
  
- o_O Ahora entiendo porque está aquí. ¿Qué hará el otro?  
  
- Mamá, pero no quiero ir hoy a la escuela, quiero quedarme a ayudarte en la cocina....... zzzzzzzzzzzz-  
  
- Eh chico, despierta.  
  
- Uh........- medio abre sus ojos- Uhhhhhhhh............. un tomate- le jala el cabello.  
  
- Suelta...  
  
- El tomate me hablaaaaaaa.............. Tomatito, tomatito, dime por favor, ¿es cierto que el pequeño Timmy ya no me verá porque no llegaré para Navidad? ¿Sabes? a mí me gusta más la lechuga, pero tú no eres lechuga, eres Tomatito.........  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!- Ginny sale corriendo.  
  
****  
  
A la hora de la cena.  
  
Rei y Kai estaban en un armario (º_º Oh Dios.........)   
  
- ¿Crees que se haya ido?  
  
Se abre la puerta.  
  
- Ahhhhhhh......... Vete gato, vete......  
  
- El mensajero del infierno ha llegado.  
  
- o_0 ¿Uh?  
  
- Dije que ya es hora de cenar, no pueden quedarse sin comer- el viejito de la barba blanca dio vuelta y los dos salen temerosos pero corriendo, hasta topar con...... tan tan tan......... Snape.  
  
- ¿A dónde creen que van?  
  
- Al comedor.  
  
- ¿Ya limpiaron el piso?  
  
- No- Kai le da un codazo- bueno, sí, quiero decir....... sí.  
  
- Vamos a ver.  
  
- Nos adelantaremos- se echan a correr.  
  
Cuando llega Snape ve que todo está limpio, más limpio que nunca, de hecho ni siquiera están las pinturas en las paredes.  
  
- ¿Qué significa es.......?  
  
- Nos alegra que le haya gustado. Adiós.- se van.  
  
Snape se acerca a la pared, pasa un dedo por ella y un cartel que imitaba los muros se cae dejando ver la verdadera pared, luego otro cartel, y otro, y otro, y.........  
  
Al pasar por la enfermería.....  
  
- Oye, ¿deberíamos despertar a Takao y a Max?  
  
- Es fácil. ¡VAMOS REI! - comienza a gritar- ¡VAMOS AL COMEDOR PARA CENAR! ¡MMMMM..... CO-MI-DA!- inmediatamente Takao aparece junto a ellos.  
  
- Bien chicos, a comer.  
  
- ¬¬ Vaya que funcionó.......  
  
- Hola Chicos.  
  
- º_º Max, ¡aún vives!  
  
- ¡Claro! ¿qué esperaban?  
  
- Esto... nada, nada.....  
  
En el comedor.  
  
- ¿En qué mesa nos sentaremos?   
  
- Aquí.  
  
- Kai, tú no puedes mandarnos, este no es el torneo de Beyblade- le muestra su lengua.  
  
- No me importa ¬¬*  
  
- A mí nunca me ha gustado el verde.  
  
- Ni a mí las serpientes.  
  
- Vamos con el leoncito.  
  
- Síííí!!!! uiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiiiiiiiiii  
  
- º_º ¿Seguros que Max ya está bien?  
  
- ¬¬ Lo dudo....  
  
- Bueno Kai, yo me voy a la mesa de allá.  
  
- ¿Ra-ven-claw...? Que extraño nombre.....  
  
(Nota de Marian: Aquí reafirmo mi teoría acerca de que nadie quiere ir a Huflepuff)  
  
En la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Max se sienta y entonces ve llegar a una chica pelirroja que no se percata de él así que se sienta a su lado.  
  
- Hola, mi nombre es Max y yo........  
  
- º . º - lo mira- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh- se agarra el cabello y comienza a correr- Ahhhhhhhhhhh......  
  
- Pero.........  
  
- Nosoyuntomate, nosoyuntomate................  
  
- º_º'  
  
- ¿Qué le sucede a esta niña?  
  
- No lo sé, pero su voz se parece a la de una de mis alucinaciones.  
  
Y con Slytherin.  
  
-"Ese maestro no deja de mirarme......... Ahhhhhhh, es el mismo que nos castigó a Rei y a mí, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de los carteles? T_T pero ¿por qué no ve a Rei entonces?"  
  
Al darse cuenta de que no hay más asientos y nadie quiere cambiarlo, Ginny tiene que sentarse junto a Max pero se aleja lo más que puede.  
  
- ^_^  
  
- No te acerques.  
  
- Mi nombre es Max. Te pareces a una alucinación que tuve.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Tú me atacaste! ¡Me dijiste tomate! ¡Y me jalaste el pelo! ¡El pelo!  
  
- º_º ¿Eso quiere decir que no fue una alucinación?  
  
- ¡Tú qué crees!  
  
- T//T Lo siento..... No era mi intención.  
  
- ¡¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?!  
  
- Bueno, verás, es que las alucinaciones que tuve....  
  
- ¿Tienes alucinaciones?  
  
- Sí, bueno, no comúnmente, todo fue por las drogas........  
  
- ¿Tomas drogas?  
  
- No, no quise decir eso, bueno, lo que pasa es que............. Ay Dios, ¿podemos empezar de cero?  
  
- ¬¬ Dame una buena razón....  
  
- ^//^ Porque te ves más linda cuando sonríes (Nota de Marian: ¬¬ ése es clásico.....)  
  
- º//º Bu... bueno.......  
  
****  
  
En el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
- Señor, tenemos una queja señor.  
  
- Bien, bien, ¿qué sucede? Es bueno que los elfos domésticos tengan protestas de vez en cuando...  
  
- Sabemos que eso no está permitido, señor. Los elfos no deben quejarse por nada. Pero en este caso señor.... Hoy fue una pesadilla- uno se los elfos rompió a llorar- Esos niños se acabaron con casi todas las provisiones, se comieron lo de una semana entera. Nos hicieron trabajar como nunca, porque queremos que los alumnos de Hogwarts sean felices. Pero ellos..... ellos..... No señor, esto no puede seguir así- Le entregan una servilleta con algo escrito.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
  
- Una circular, señor, donde se indica que no trabajaremos más sino hasta que esos niños se larguen de aquí. perdón, quise decir que se vayan. ¡0h! Elfo malo, elfo malo- comienza a golpearse contra el escritorio.  
  
- Calma, calma. Veré que se puede hacer.  
  
- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!- la puerta se abre de súbito- Noticias urgentes.  
  
- ¿Ahora que hicieron esos engendros?  
  
- No señor, Voldemort ha vuelto.  
  
- ¿QUÉ?  
  
- Así es- entra Snape  
  
- Parece que Vodemort se ha enterado que estamos pasando por una crisis y se ha aprovechado de ello.  
  
- Me permito opinar que tal vez fue uno de esos niños. Conozco a su abuelo. Él también fue un mortífago.  
  
- No puede ser.  
  
- Sí, su nombre era..... (pausa dramática) Voltaire.  
  
- -_- Dios, hasta el nombre se parece. Bueno, tenemos que atender esta emergencia.  
  
Afuera.  
  
- ¿Y Kenny? No estuvo en la cena.  
  
- @_@ (recordemos que dio muuuuuuuuchas vueltas) Hola chicos- llega de la mano de una niña  
  
- ¿Dónde has estado?  
  
- @_@ He pasado las mejores horas de mi vida dando vueltas.......  
  
- ¿Todo el día?  
  
- ¡Mira Takao!- Max le quita la varita a Hermione  
  
- ¡Hey, mi varita!  
  
- Devuélvela- Kenny trata de arrebatársela pero Max lo detiene con una mano en su cara y la otra levantando la varita  
  
- Este palo es excelente para jugar espaditas.  
  
- ¡Genial! Pero yo no tengo una.........- pasa Dumbledore con paso firme y varita en mano- ésta servirá- se la quita.  
  
- Niño, dame eso, la necesito. De ello dependen nuestras vidas.  
  
Comienzan a jugar cuando.............. ¡CRASH!  
  
- ¿Ups?  
  
- Sí, soy el rey de las espadas.  
  
- º_ Ha... has roto... mi..... varita... No puede....... ser.........- Dumbledore se agarra el pecho- Mi..... cora......... zón............- se desploma.  
  
- Vaya, que escándalo. Ni siquiera era un buen palo.  
  
Llegan varios alumnos.   
  
- ¡Oh no, Dumbledore ha muerto! Y ahora ¿quién podrá defendernos?  
  
- ¡Yo!  
  
- o_O ¿El chapulín colorado?  
  
- No contaban con mi astucia. Ahora, iré a derrotar el mal. Síganme los buenos. - se va corriendo y sólo se ve una luz verde.  
  
- ¿Quién sigue?- todos voltean a ver a Harry.  
  
- ¿Yo? Ya me enfrenté a él varias veces.  
  
- Una más no importará ^_^  
  
- u_u De acuerdo.... - saca su varita.  
  
- ¡Max!- se la vuelve a arrebatar- ¡Pido la revancha!  
  
- ¡Hey!  
  
Vuelven a luchar y de nuevo......... ¡CRASH! (y esta vez doble)  
  
- Se rompieron ambas varitas.  
  
- Eso significa empate.  
  
- ¿Cómo voy a enfrentar a Voldemort?  
  
Hermione se acerca.  
  
- Harry, yo creo que la varita no importa, el poder está en ti, sólo necesitas sacarlo.  
  
- Gracias, lo haré.  
  
Minutos después.  
  
- Dumbledore y Harry están muertos, ¿qué haremos ahora?  
  
- Parece que está en manos del pequeño Rafa Górgori, digo.... del pequeño Ron Weasley acabar con ese malvado...  
  
Siguiente escena.  
  
- Pobre Ron, si se hubiera retirado a tiempo.  
  
- O al menos hubiera dicho bien el conjuro, dudo que ese Avada Kadabra exista.  
  
Voldemort entra.  
  
- Ya no tengo enemigos que puedan oponerse. Jajajaja, ¡¡¡¡¡no hay nadie que pueda detenerme!!!!! ¡Por fin dominaré el mundo mágico!- mira a Kai- Sí, yo conocí a tu abuelo, una persona despreciable y odiosa, erámos muy buenos amigos- pone la mano en su hombro- ¿Sabes? si te sueltas la bufanda y te relajas un poco........  
  
- T_T ¿Por qué siempre me acosan o me persiguen?  
  
Takao mira al techo. "Por ti venerable anciano"   
  
- ¡No, yo te derrotaré!  
  
- Takao....  
  
- Yo inicie esto y ahora debo solucionarlo.  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
- ¡Que yo te derrotaré!  
  
- ............................................................. jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
...  
  
Muchos ja's después.  
  
- X¬X ................  
  
- Creo que se murió.  
  
- ¿Quién lo diría? El que no debe ser nombrado, víctima de un ataque de risa histérica.... u_u es muy triste.....  
  
****  
  
Días después en el comedor.  
  
- Esta celebración es en honor a nuestros héroes quienes nos libraron de la peor amenaza que haya visto el mundo mágico, lamentablemente esta noche no habrá cena porque los elfos se rehusaron a prepararla sin dar motivo alguno. Se niegan a hablar con alguien que no sea Dumbledore.  
  
La profesora McGonagall se acerca con los Bladebreakers.  
  
- El profesor Flitwick hizo un excelente trabajo con su tostambor y lo ha dejado como nuevo- el tostador brilla.- ahora pueden marcharse.  
  
- Pero es que lo necesitábamos como estaba.......  
  
- Dije már-chen-se  
  
- Pero....  
  
- No te angusties Kenny, trataré de arreglarlo- Takao toma la varita de McGonagall- abracadabra, patas de cabra, que el tostador quede como estaba.  
  
Puf, el tostador hizo una pequeña explosión y se abrió por la mitad.  
  
- o_O Que no panda el cúnico, lo arreglaré en un instante. Abracadabra, pin pum pas, que se arregle el tostador.  
  
Ahora el tostador queda como una masa metálica amorfa con las ranuras para el pan, pero al menos en una sola pieza.  
  
- Muere maldito, muere- comienza a picarlo con la varita hasta que se atora en una hendidura..... y comienza a sacar chispas.  
  
- ¡Genial!  
  
- Pero mi varita no puede quedarse allí.  
  
- Si la sacamos jamás podremos irn....  
  
- Quédensela.  
  
- Kenny ¿tienes que irte tan pronto?  
  
- Lo siento.  
  
- Quisiera ir contigo.  
  
- No puedes. Tienes que quedarte. No puedes permitir que un tonto amor interrumpa tus estudios. Esa no sería mi Lis..... mi Hermione.  
  
- Ginny, tengo algo que decirte.  
  
- Escucho.  
  
- Sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero quiero decirte que...... bueno que tú.... tú......  
  
- Preparémonos.  
  
- Tú me gust.........- la clásica esfera de luz los rodea y desaparecen.  
  
- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir? Hombres......  
  
********  
  
- Nooooooooooooooo, nunca lo sabrááááááá...........  
  
- Tranquilo Max.  
  
- Ahora ¿en dónde estamos?  
  
- Hola. Unos extraños aparecen de la nada. ¡ESO ESTÁ MUY BIEN!  
  
- o_O ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Quién diablos es usted?  
  
- ¿Qué quieren decir? ¿NO ME RECONOCEN? yo soy María Trasero Rojo..................  
  
*************************************  
  
Notas de la Autora.  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Al principio no sabía que más poner, pero regresando de la escuela lo fui ideando y así quedó. Algo largo ¿verdad? Bueno, ahora están con María Trasero Rojo. Pobres. ¿Qué pasará?  
  
Por cierto pongo los respectivos y verdaderos dueños de varias ideas.  
  
1) Primero a los Simpson por la idea del pequeño Rafa tratando de derrotar al gigante Goliat/Nelson.  
  
2) Luego a los Simpson de nuevo. La despedida entre Kenny y Hermione es igual a la de Lisa con un niño de Sprinfield del Oeste.  
  
3) A Álvaro y Nacho, creadores de Dragon Fall, por la idea de derrotar a Voldimito con un ataque de risa histérica.  
  
Todo lo anterior es aclarado porque no quiero problemas legales; me parecieron buenas ideas y las puse pero no pretendo achacarme a ninguna de ellas.  
  
En el próximo capítulo.  
  
- Zoila Comadreja celosa.  
  
- Vaca adopta al nuevo hermanito del oso estiércol: Takao  
  
- No se me ocurre nadaaaaaaaaa......................... 


	4. No tengo la más remota idea de como titu...

Muy bien, .......... T_T mi inspiración se fue, hizo puf. A decir verdad, no se me ocurre que poner en este capítulo (aunque ya tengo más preparado el que sigue) y en lugar de pensar en ello se me ocurrió hacer otro fic, pronto lo subiré ^_^ hasta entonces........  
  
Bueno, ¿qué cosas enfermas les hará la "famosísima" actriz María Trasero Rojo? Brrrrr..... mejor no pensarlo..... y mejor leerlo D jejejejejejejejeje....... Por cierto, cuendo esté en mayúsculas es que lo está gritando, es que realmente Rojo Sin Pantalones es bastante...... digamos...... extraño.......  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
*****************************  
  
- ¿Quién rayos eres?  
  
- Eres sordo ¿O QUÉ? Soy María Trasero Rojo, reconocida actriz.  
  
- o_O Eso... quiere decir...... que........ ¿Eres una mujer?  
  
- Acaso esperabas otra cosa..........  
  
- Eso es lo más perturbador que he oído en mi vida ( y eso que he escuchado muchas cosas)  
  
- Bueno señor........a ¿nos podría decir en donde estamos?  
  
- Si tú no lo sabes ¿CÓMO PRETENDES QUE YO LO SEPA? Además si lo supiera no te lo diría.  
  
- ¿Por qué no?  
  
- PORQUE NO SE ME DA LA GANA.  
  
- Ya está dicho él se lo buscó, él, ella o lo que sea.- Kai va en dirección de María decidido a ....... pues a darle una lección.  
  
- Cálmate Kai, la violencia no siempre es la respuesta.  
  
Todos tratan de...... someter a Kai sosteniendo sus brazos y piernas mientras éste lucha por safarse.  
  
- Ahhhhhhhh un niño psicópata trata de lastimar a una bella dama como lo soy yo. ESO ES UN DELITO.  
  
- Ya está, estoy más tranquilo- sueltan un poco a Kai.  
  
- Y ahora que ya llegó mi club de fans no me queda más remedio que mostrarles mis películas. ¡SIÉNTENSE!  
  
- ¿Club de fans? yo no veo a nadie....  
  
- Se refiere a nosotros chico listo.  
  
- Pero yo no firmé nada.  
  
- -_- Dios........... no puede haber alguien peor............  
  
  
  
5 horas después.  
  
  
  
- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...............  
  
- ¡Oh sí! Y ahí estoy yo de nuevo, ¿cómo puedo ser tan maravillosa? ¡Oigan! NO LES AUTORICÉ QUEDARSE DORMIDOS.  
  
Siguiente escena, todos con cinta adhesiva en los párpados para mantenarlos abiertos.  
  
- Quiero parpadear.  
  
- Calla cobarde.  
  
- Max me sorprende, ¿cómo rayos puede dormir con los ojos abiertos?  
  
- Será una de esas habilidades insospechadas que uno no descubre sino hasta que estás en un peligro mayor y esa habilidad te salva la vida.  
  
- Uh............ sííííííííííííí........ seguro...........  
  
- Parece que para este pequeño no es suficiente con la cinta. Tendré que usar métodos un poco más drásticos.  
  
- ¿Qu... qué le va a hacer a nuestro amigo.......?  
  
- Nada que no les haría a ustedes.  
  
- Eso es lo que nos preocupa.  
  
María Trasero se va a la cocina y vuelve Rojo (¬¬ que en realidad es María trasero Rojo sin la ridícula peluca) trae una jarra llena de....... (tan tan tan) café con leche.  
  
- Muy bien niño, ahora BEBE- se lo da a la fuerza - Y ahora ¿qué haré con mis pequeños invitados? ¿cómo puedo sacar provecho de ellos?  
  
*********************  
  
- ¡Pasen, pasen! la única venta de garage donde encontrarán estas figuras de acción en tamaño real. Son únicas: el rubio, el nerd, el azulado, el gato y el gordo no los encontrarán en ninguna otra parte. Ustedes dos niños podrían ser los afortunados en llevárselos.  
  
- Mu... ¿yo?  
  
- No seas tonta Vaca, vámonos.  
  
- Pero Pollito, son de colección.  
  
- No me importa.  
  
- Para una vaca grande y gorda el muñeco perfecto es éste- le muestra a Takao- Son 27 dólares.  
  
- Sólo tengo uno.....  
  
- ¡Vendido! Ahora tengo que irme.  
  
- Vaca ¿cómo pudiste ser tan tonta?  
  
- Vaya, ya tengo un hermanito para mi Oso Estiércol.  
  
- Uh... este..... podrían acaso......... ¡ABRIR ESTA BOLSA PORQUE YA CASI SE ME ACABA EL AIRE!  
  
********************  
  
- ¡Oh no! Se llevaron a Takao.  
  
- Muy bien............ ^_^ ¿cómo celebraremos?  
  
- ¿Qué dices Kai? Tenemos que encontrarlo a como de lugar.  
  
- ¬¬ Dame una buena razón.  
  
- Pues porque......... porque....... por......... el caso es que tenemos que encontrarlo.  
  
- Gran argumente Jefe.  
  
- No es el momento para bromas ¿acaso soy el único que ve la seriedad de la situación? Este tipo está loco, planea vendernos al mejor postor y además ¡no trae pantalones! Escucharon ¡¡¡no tiene pantalones!!! Ahhhhhh  
  
- o_O Tranquilo.........  
  
- -_- Dios....... está algo alterado.  
  
- Como siempre.  
  
- ¡Pasen! Comprenlos, denme su dinero a cambio de estos sujetos sin gracia.  
  
Una multitud de niñas y mujeres locas se arremolinan para ver major a Rei y a Kai.   
  
- Yo los quieros.  
  
- No, son míos  
  
- Véndamelos a mí.  
  
- ¿Acaso estos dos atraen multitudes? Podría ganar más. Lo siento señoras. YA ESTÁN APARTADOS. Oh, pero pueden llevarse a cualquiera de estos niñitos igualmente simpáticos- señala a Max y a Kenny pero a nadie le importa.  
  
De pronto comienzan a sonar los rumores ¡Zoila Comadreja está aquí!  
  
- Ya verás Haimiko (^_^' la verdad no sé como se escriba) tienes que estar preparado porque pronto seremos engullidos por una masa de admiradoras.  
  
Se queda esperando y una bolita de ramas pasa rodando (como en una película del oeste)   
  
- ¿Qué sucede?- ve a la turba en el puesto aún peleando por los dos bladebreakers. Se acerca- Chicas, ya llegué. Zoila Comadreja está aquí.  
  
- Tal parece que Zoila Comadreja perdió su encanto, ninguna chica se lanza en contra suya.  
  
- Pero.... pero.... ¿por qué?  
  
- Tal vez sea porque están vendiendo a un sujeto muy extraño y más guapo que Zoila Comadreja.  
  
- Tonterías Haimiko- se acerca más y ve a Kai- Bueno.... está bien..... supongo... no todo en la vida es estar rodeado de admiradoras. Otro pobre infeliz también tienen derecho a un poco de fama.  
  
- Zoila Comadreja se equivoca, son dos pobres infelices.  
  
- ¿QUÉ? Soporto que otro tipo tenga más atención que yo pero dos ya es demasiado. Esto es...- entrecierra los ojos- la guerra.....  
  
  
  
- Muy bien- Rojo arroja a los cuatro sobrevi..... digo, a los demás en un saco- mañana continuaremos con la venta, traigan su dinero y será suya la figura que deseen. Si desean visitar mi museo, donde se exhibirán estos especímenes. Ahora, LARGO.- se va.  
  
****************  
  
- Rei, despierta- susurra  
  
- zzzzzzzzz.........  
  
- Despierta.....  
  
- zzzzzzzzz.........  
  
- ¡MALDITA SEA, YA DESPIERTA!  
  
- ......... ¿uh? ¿Kai? ¿me hablas?  
  
- ¬¬' Sí, oye, tenemos que huir.  
  
- Bueno......... ¿en dónde estamos?  
  
- -_- pues............ no lo sé....- ambos miran a su alrededor, están en una especie de cuarto vacío aún en las bolsas de papel celofán en las que los habían envuelto.  
  
- Bien, empezamos bien. Despertemos a Max y a Kenny....  
  
- No, vendremos por ellos después (pensando: "mmmm...... sí...... después.........) Iremos por ayuda.  
  
- ¿Acaso tienes miedo?  
  
- ¿Tú no?  
  
- ¿De qué? ¿Del hombre sin pantalones, de la turba de mujeres sin vida social, de que se nos acabe el aire o de todas esas cosas.......?- se queda callado un momento- ¬¬ Olvida la pregunta. ¿Y cómo piensas huir mi querido Houdini?  
  
- Sencillo...... ^_^ muerdes la bolsa hasta que se abra, me desatas y luego corremos.  
  
- Brillante........ ¿Crees acaso qué mis dientes son abreabolsas o qué?  
  
- Pues es que esos colmillos............ dan que pensar.  
  
- ¬¬ Basta- comienza a roer su bolsa hasta que...... cha chán, se abre- ¡Funcionó!  
  
- Ahora desátame.  
  
- Dame una buena razón.  
  
- Si no lo hacer sufrirás.  
  
- Nop, no me convences.  
  
- T_T no me dejes aquí......  
  
- Mmmmmm.......... de acuerdo.- lo suelta- y ahora...  
  
- Corre- lo agarra del brazo y comienza a correr.  
  
Llegan a la puerta, al asomarse por la cerradura...  
  
- Ahhhh.......  
  
Un ejército de Rojos espera afuera de esa puerta.  
  
Y de la otra.  
  
Y de la otra de la otra.  
  
- T_T Creo que no hay salida.  
  
- Mira, allá hay otra puerta.  
  
Se dirigen a ella y al parecer no hay nadie del otro lado. De hecho ¡da al aire libre!  
  
- ¡Rayos! Está cerrada ¿no traerá algo con qué abrirla?  
  
Rei busca y detrás de su oreja hay..... ¬¬ un lápiz.  
  
- Toma.  
  
- ¿Un lápiz? ¿No traerás algo más útil? un momento....... ¿Qué diablos hace un lápiz en tu cabello?  
  
- Psé.  
  
Kai intenta abrir la cerradura con el lápiz.  
  
- Tan tan tantan tan tan tantan tan tan tantan tan tan tan (¬¬ bueno, imaginen que es la de Misión Imposible)  
  
- ¬¬ ¿Qué estás haciendo Rei?  
  
- ^_^ Sólo trato de ambientar la situación....... tururu tururu tururu turu....  
  
- Listo, ya está.  
  
- ¡Cuidado! El enemigo puede estar esperando con una bomba.- Kai lo jala  
  
- ¡LIBERTAD! (muy al estilo de Corazón Valiente)  
  
¡SPLASH! (^_^' lindos efectos de sonido), digamos que nuestros "listísimos" fugitivos no se dieron cuenta de que no había suelo bajo ellos sino más bien un bonito charco, en el cual cayeron sin remedio.  
  
- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? No pensaban huir acaso ¿O SÍ?- Rojo aparece de la nada.  
  
Los lleva a una habitación.  
  
- Ahora CÁMBIENSE DE ROPA. Los necesito secos para completar las transacciones- se va y una vez afuera- Necesito abrir el museo. Ganaré mucho dinero.  
  
**************  
  
Las chicas (y no tan chicas) entran desesperadas al museo improvisado y al llegar al cuarto donde están, van a abrir la puerta cuando las voces del otro lado de la puerta se escuchan....  
  
- Rei.... yo.... bueno..... podría.....  
  
- Sí..... creo que sí.....  
  
Silencio.  
  
- Ay.  
  
- Perdón.  
  
- Ay.  
  
- Perdón.  
  
- Ay.  
  
- Perdón.  
  
- Me duele Kai.  
  
- Hago lo que puedo.  
  
- Pero estás jalando demasiado.  
  
- Bueno, nunca antes lo había hecho. Al menos no con el de otra persona.  
  
- Dicen que si lo tomas de más arriba no duele tanto.  
  
- ¿Así?  
  
- Mucho mejor.  
  
- ¿Puedo decirte algo?  
  
- Por supuesto.  
  
- Parecerá cosa de mujeres pero... Nunca antes había visto alguien que lo tuviera tan largo y suave.  
  
- Gracias, es un gran orgullo. Trato de cuidarlo mucho.  
  
Las chicas dejan ver en sus rostros muecas de sorpresa, admiración y pues.... de susto.  
  
Se ve el interior de la habitación y en la cama están Rei y Kai (O _ o oh Dios....)................. y Kai está...............  
  
cepillando el cabello de Rei (¬¬ ah, conque era "eso") Se levantan y al abrir la puerta..........  
  
- Ahhhhhh!!!!!! Pervertidos sexuales!!!!!!  
  
- ¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños?  
  
- Que alguien me rompa los tímpanos.  
  
- Van a terminar en el infierno!!!!!!  
  
- O_o ¿Qué les pasa?  
  
- Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! - todas se echan a correr.  
  
- Que raro....  
  
- Noooo!!!!!!!! Mi negocio. Lo echaron a perder. Estarán orgullosos. Ahora nadie querrá comprarlos.  
  
- XD ¿Eso significa que podemos irnos?  
  
- NO. Claro que no. Se quedarán en su habitación PENSANDO EN LO QUE HICIERON- cierra la puerta.  
  
- ¬¬ No debiste sonar tan desesperado Kai.  
  
- T_T Quiero salir de aquí.  
  
***********  
  
En un lugar cerca de allí.  
  
- Max ¿dónde crees que están Rei y Kai? No los he visto desde en la mañana.... ¿Tendrá que ver el hecho de que estemos dentro de una bolsa de celofán? ¿Tú qué opinas Max? ¿Max?   
  
Max está sentado dentro de la bolsa meciéndose de un lado a otro.  
  
- n_n Tururututu tururututu pokemon jotho tururututu.  
  
- -_- Dios, hasta el café con leche contiene demasiada cafeína para él.  
  
- ¡Saltemos! wuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!- comienza a hacer piruetas dentro de la bolsa.  
  
- Max te vas a......- crash- ....... lastimar......... auch.  
  
- @ º @ tururu........  
  
- ¡Max, acabas de romper la bolsa! ¡Estamos salvados! Ahora libérame.  
  
- mmmmmmmmmmmmmm..................................... uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..................  
  
- ¡Max!  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
Lo desamarra.  
  
- Ahora a buscar a los demás.  
  
Caminando por los pasillos llegan a una puerta, giran la perilla y adentro están.....  
  
- ¡Kai! ¡Rei! ¡Por fin los encontramos!  
  
- Creimos que nunca saldríamos de aquí.  
  
- Pero....... la puerta estaba abierta.  
  
- El hombre sin pantalones dijo que nos encerraría y le creímos ciegamente.  
  
- No puede ser.  
  
- Por cierto ¿qué hacen aquí?  
  
- Bueno, es que nosotros....... dile Kai.  
  
- Nosotros......... te dije que los despertáramos.  
  
- ¿QUÉ?  
  
- Bueno, no nos fijemos en eso ^-^'   
  
- Oye Kenny ¿qué le pasa a Max?- el rubio da vueltas y vueltas y maromas y maromas.  
  
- Demasiada cafeína.  
  
- ¿Otra vez?  
  
- Ahora a buscar a Takao.  
  
- ¿No primero debemos buscar una salida?  
  
- Max y yo vimos una puerta al fondo que.....  
  
- ¡Por ésa no!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Tal vez una ventana.....  
  
*******************  
  
En la casa de cierta vaca.  
  
- Mu, mira Oso Estiércol, conseguí un hermanito para ti, su nombre será...... mu....¿cómo te llamas?  
  
- Takao Kino........  
  
- Takao Estiércol.  
  
- ¬¬ Hey!  
  
- Vaca estúpida, gastaste un dólar en esa "diarrea cerebral"  
  
- Pollito, eres un genio, ese nombre es mejor, mu....... Diarrea Cerebral.  
  
- Mira, no dudo que sea divertido quedarme contigo pero........ tengo que salvar a mis amigos.  
  
- ¿Salvar?  
  
- Sí, un(a) psicópata nos raptó.  
  
- ¿?  
  
Takao toma aire.  
  
- Estábamos tranquilamente cuando me dio hambre y decidí hacerme un sandwich descompuse el tostador donde metí mi comida nos transportó a todos por dimensiones raras y desconocidas llegamos aquí María Trasero Rojo nos obligó a ver sus películas luego nos puso en estas bolsas y planea vendernos al mejor postor- se le acaba el aire.  
  
(Nota de Marian: No tiene signos de puntuación porque se supone que lo dice de un jalón)  
  
- Mu, tenemos que salvarlos. Este es un trabajo para....- se va y regresa como- ¡Super cow to the rescue!  
  
Come on boy, we have to save your friends.  
  
- ¿Uh?  
  
Super Vaca sale volando con Takao del cuello y llegan a casa de Rojo.  
  
- This finished Mister Sin Pantalones. Boys, you're free.   
  
- ¡Oh no! Es Super Vaca  
  
Los blade breakers se asomen por la ventana y ven a una vaca con una ridícula capa y a... Takao. Super Vaca toca el timbre y sale Rojo.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?  
  
- Que libere a mis amigos.  
  
- You listen to him!   
  
- Eso quisiera pero este sujeto.... ¡es un cínico!  
  
- ¿Yo?  
  
- Así es- se mete a la casa y sale inmediatamente como María Trasero Rojo con un bulto en las manos- ¿Cómo puedes venir aquí después de lo que hiciste?  
  
- ¿Y exactamente qué fue lo que hice?  
  
- Que pregunta. ¡Mira!- le muestra el bulto que no es más que una bufanda y se lo acerca a la cara- Besa a tu hijo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!  
  
- ¿Te atreves a desconocerlo? Jimmy ha cracido muy infeliz por no tener un padre y tú NO TIENES VERGÜENZA.  
  
Y mientras esta discusión se llevaba a cabo el resto de los chicos aprovechó para escabullirse de su prisión aprovechando que Rojo estaba distraído.  
  
- Stop Red man. You lost.  
  
- Ni siquiera lo pienses- se mete de nuevo pero ahora ya no sale.  
  
Y afuera.  
  
- Por fin aire libre.  
  
Kenny ve a alguien acercarse con un tanque militar apuntando a la casa de Rojo. Un animalillo se asoma del transporte y está muy armado con pistolas y cuchillos. Kenny lo sigue viendo nervioso y el animal al voltear le sonríe.  
  
- Hola niño....  
  
- Ahhhhh no me haga daño, yo no vi nada. Ahhhhhhhhh- corre.  
  
- Pero que extraño. Bien Haimiko, apunta a la casa y ¡Dispara!  
  
Con los impactos (porque fueron varios) la casa se viene abajo.  
  
- Buen trabajo.  
  
  
  
Y los blade breakers caminan por la calle.  
  
- Muchas gracias por salvarnos Super Vaca.  
  
- No problem boys, good bye- sale volando.  
  
- Gran vaca.  
  
- Sí, no es tan mala como parece.  
  
- Y ahora.....  
  
- Pues volvemos a casa.  
  
- ¿Y con qué?  
  
- Pues con el tostador.  
  
- º_º - todos- ¡¡¡EL TOSTADOR!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿DÓNDE QUEDÓ???!!!  
  
Se van corriendo a la ex-casa de Rojo quien está entre los escombros con Zoila Comadreja mordiéndole un brazo (º_º en serio, apenas me acabo de enterar que las comadrejas comen carne)  
  
Los niños al llegar buscan entre las ruinas el objeto perdido.  
  
- ¡No está!  
  
- T_T Perdidos aquí para siempre.  
  
- Sigan buscando, sigan buscando.  
  
- Mi casa, mi casa..... mmmmm.... ¿qué es esto?- saca el tostador- tal vez pueda sacar algo de dinero con ello....  
  
- Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! ¡¡¡Deja eso!!!- se lo quitan.  
  
- El tostador comienza a sacar chispas de nuevo.  
  
- Debe ser por el derrumbe. ¿Todos listos?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Uiiiiii  
  
- Max quiere decir que sí.  
  
-Bien ahora esperemos  
  
- .................................................................................................................  
  
Muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo después.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Fush!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Vaya, no me gustó mucho (¬¬ ¿se nota que sé hablar inglés?). Me parece demasiado simple y sin gracia en general (aunque tuvo sus momentos)   
  
Al principio no sabía que poner (zerebro zeco) pero de pronto al estar con mi amiga Doraemon G. (o D. G.) vinieron unas cuantas ideas. De hecho lo de la canción de misión imposible y la llave/lápiz fue verídico, así como lo del pequeño Jimmy Bufanda y, muy tristemente, lo del café con leche (canción de Pokemon incluida) T_T mi vida es tan triste..........  
  
En fin, pensando y pensando creí que sería divertido si invitaba a alguien al fic y el elegido fue.....  
  
Josué: O_o ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Marian: Estás en mi fic (Oh Dios, se ve tan bien *¬*)  
  
Josué: Ahhhhhhh!!!!! Tú eres la niña perversa que siempre me observa.  
  
Marian: ^_^ que buena memoria.... Me gustan tus patillas.  
  
Josué: Aléjate de ellas....... por cierto ¿Qué es un fic?  
  
Marian: Es una historia de alguna serie, caricatura, libro, etc. pero cuya trama es inventada por los fanáticos de éstas.  
  
Josué: Ah.... pues bien, sácame de aquí.  
  
Marian: Pero acabas de llegar.  
  
Josué: (corriendo de un lado a otro) Quierosalirquierosalirquierosalirquierosalir.........  
  
Marian: O_O Creo que le afectó un poco (me pregunto si también habrá tomado café) Bueno, mientras lo averiguo y escribo el otro capítulo nos leeremos luego. Dejen reviews así como comentarios para Josué (u_u pobre, jamás le he dirigido la palabra antes y no creo que sea una buena idea comenzar en un fic)  
  
En el próximo capítulo:  
  
- Max con un gran trauma psicológico (aunque iniciará un provechoso negocio) (¬¬ sí, como no)  
  
P. D. Fans de Max, no me maten por el próximo capítulo. Créanme, a mí también me encanta el niño, pero el tema salió a relucir. (para saber de que hablo no se pierdan este fic) 


	5. Sobre como un pseudosecretorumor puede a...

Bien, nadie mandó nada para Josué (para gran alivio suyo) y aquí estoy esperando a que se imprima mi trabajo de Programación así que mientras inicio esta nueva uh.... ¿aventura?   
  
Bueno, muchas gracias a Neko-Jeanne y a Asia Black (missifus incluida) por sus reviews me alegra que les estén gustando mis desvaríos. TT me pregunto si nadie más aparte de ellas lee este fic.  
  
Después de su visita a Rojo Sin Pantalones ya nada puede ir peor para nuestros héro....... hum...... personajes.   
  
¿O acaso......?  
  
P. D. Pobre Maxie uu  
  
"De cuando Max se enteró de.... bueno, ya lo sabrán"  
  
Kenny: Uh.... ¿dónde estamos?  
  
Kai: ¬¬ Qué pregunta más lista..... sabes perfectamente que este tostador no tiene instrucciones escritas sobre viajes interdimensionales.  
  
Takao: Eso crees tú Kai (saca una hoja arrugada de su bolsillo y se la muestra a Kai)  
  
Kai: (leyendo donde le señala Takao) ".... Nota Importante: No mezcle con ingredientes de cocina y baba de perro y no conecte después de golpearlo frenéticamente. El resultado podría ser viajar a través de dimensiones extrañas y misteriosas...." ¡¡¡¡Algo como eso debería ir en negritas!!!!  
  
Rei: Calma Kai, esto también pasará.  
  
Kai: TT ¿Por qué Dios? Prometo ser bueno con mis semejantes (y con Takao), me porto bien a ratos, no comeré carne en vigilia, pero por favor termina con mi sufrimiento.....  
  
Un par de personas pasa corriendo con un perchero con ropa.  
  
Kenny: Esto se ve muy sospechoso.  
  
Todos miran a su alrededor en lo que parece ser un set detrás de cámaras de algún programa.  
  
Takao: Me pregunto si darán comida.  
  
Un sujeto con micrófono en la cabeza se acerca: Me pareció oír un grito desesperado de ayuda, y queremos ayudar.  
  
Kai: No puede hacer nada TT   
  
Señor R (de Raro): Eso es lo que cree mucha gente pero hemos hecho maravillas... y sin usar la Lechera.  
  
Kenny: ¿Podría decirnos en dónde estamos?  
  
Max: Extraño a mi mami....  
  
Takao: ¿Hay comida?  
  
Señor R: 1) Ustedes deberían saber en dónde están. 2) Esa parece una buena historia. Y 3) Sí hay, la que quieras.... (Antes de que termine la frase Takao se abalanza sobre la mesa de bocadillos que le señaló)  
  
Uh..... bueno........ como decía (se vuelve hacia Max) Por favor llena esta forma.  
  
Max: ¿Es para poder volver a casa?  
  
Señor R: Mmmmmm........ no.............. bueno, sí si así lo quieres ver.  
  
Kai: Max no firmes antes de....... (Max firma) .... leer............  
  
Rei: Vamos ¿qué puede ser tan malo? El hecho de que el margen esté hecho de calaveritas y huesos cruzados ......... Oo' Max ¿qué firmaste?  
  
Señor R: Bien ahora...... (ve la firma y luego mira a Max)  
  
Max: =3  
  
Señor R: --' ...... bueno, te llamaremos cuando todo está listo.  
  
(la hoja estaba fimada con una huella de gato y al ver la expresión de Max =3, entendió todo)  
  
Kenny: ¿Me pregunto qué habrá querido decir con eso de que todo estaría listo?  
  
Takao: Efouqeikmpota (traducido del Diccionario de la Real Academia de Takao: Y eso a quien le importa)  
  
Kai: Si vas a estar en otra dimensión tan siquiera podrías tener un poco de modales..... ¬¬  
  
Takao: Porfsufeto (Trad.: Por supuesto)  
  
Señor R: (saliendo de la nada) Muy bien, ven acá pequeño (lo lleva cerca del set de grabaciones) Espera aquí hasta que se prenda el foquito de por allá y sales por esa puerta. ¿Entendiste?  
  
Max: Seguro.  
  
Señor R: Ensayemos. (se prende el foquito pero Max no se mueve) Tenías que salir por la puerta.  
  
Max: De acuerdo.  
  
Señor R: De nuevo. (se prende el dichoso foquito..... y Max sigue sin moverse) El foco ya está prendido.  
  
Max: =3  
  
Señor R: Cruza esta puerta.  
  
Max: Bien.  
  
(2 horas después)  
  
Señor R: Cuando se prenda el foco y pise tu pie, tú mueves la cabeza. (se prende el foco y el señor R pisa repetidamente a Max) -- No puede ser  
  
Max: (susurrando a Rei) Creo que este señor tiene problemas.  
  
Una voz que se oye desde afuera: Oye Guaicoloro (o-como-se-escriba) que ya llevamos mucho tiempo esperando, ven para acá.  
  
Señor R: Bueno, hice lo que pude. Dios ilumínalo........... Gracias Dios nn  
  
Rei: Uh..... señor.... eso no es Dios, es una lámpara......  
  
Señor R: ¬¬ ¿Cuestionas a mi Dios?  
  
Rei: Pero es que........  
  
Señor R: Sigues hablando y te acusaré con Chuchito Bimbo.  
  
Rei: Oo   
  
Señor R: Bueno, no soy yo quien lo conoce, pero mi jefa tiene muy buenas relaciones con él. Y hablando de jefa ¡ALLÁ VOY!  
  
(Comienza a sonar una música odiosa pero pegajosa (¬¬ sí, como la de una telenovela) El público aplaude animosamente (o igual son aplausos grabados) y por una escalera baja.....)  
  
Laura: Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes (¬¬ bueno, agreguen un acento peruano) ¿Cuántos de ustedes tienen hijos? Esas pequeñas criaturillas del bosque que necesitan nuestro cariño y amor y.... no, esperen, la reflexión va al final. En fin, de cualquier forma ¿cuántas madres desnaturalizadas no existen en el mundo? madres que guardan secretos con sus hijos, terribles secretos. "Mi hijo tiene que saber la verdad"  
  
Nuestro primer caso es sobre Juanita Pérez ( muy original ¿ne?) Su hija está en la edad de las preguntas y hubo una en especial que la dejó desconcertada.  
  
(Video de la madre)  
  
Juanita: Mi hija María es muy inocente pero últimamente ha salido con esos vagos que son sus amigos. Le han metido muchas ideas en la cabeza y me ha estado haciendo unas preguntas que la verdad no sé cómo contestar. le dije lo primero que vino a mi mente y ahora pasa todo el tiempo dedicado a la jardinería...... No sé qué hacer y quiero que usted me ayude.  
  
(Fin del video)  
  
Laura: Adelante Juanita.  
  
(Música de nuevo)  
  
(Afuera del set)  
  
Takao: Genial, nos han hecho esperar por más de 5 horas.  
  
Kenny: Uh... apenas han pasado 5 min desde que nos dejaron aquí.  
  
Kai: Y gracias a Max no podremos irnos de aquí.  
  
Takao: ¿Por qué no?  
  
Kai: (tomando aire y diciendo lo siguiente de un jalón) Porque si lo hacemos podrán demandarlo por incumplimiento de contrato entonces entablaríamos un juicio y habría que pagar abogados y si perdemos yo quedaría en la ruina trabajaríamos en un circo de fenómenos y no podría alimentar a mis cinco hermanitos enfermos (respirando otra vez) TT ¿Por qué firmaste Max?  
  
(Momento altamente emotivo)  
  
Rei: (tomando las manos de Kai) No te preocupes, yo no permitiré que eso pase.  
  
Kai: ¿En serio?  
  
Rei: Por supuesto (Fin del momento emotivo) .... Antes de eso huiremos cruzando la frontera de México y llegaremos a Guatelice nn . Trabajaríamos en un circo y nos cambiaremos los nombres, tú podrías ser Raúl y yo me llamaría Consuelo.  
  
Kai: ¬¬ Me alegra saberlo..... Oye ¿Tan siquiera sabes donde está Guatelice?   
  
Rei: Nop, un día lo ví escrito en una pelota azul con tornillos en los extremos.  
  
Kenny: Bonita forma de describir un globo terráqueo. Pero Rei, Consuelo es nombre de mujer.  
  
Rei: ¿De verdad? lástima, sonaba bien.   
  
Max: Shhhhht. No puedo oír nada.  
  
Takao: ¿Qué escuchas?  
  
Max: Creo que fui muy claro al decir que no oía nada. Pero creo que es sobre jardinería.  
  
(De vuelta al programa) (Espero que ya se hayan dado cuenta de que es un intento del programa de Laura en América)  
  
Laura: Que pase María Conchita Teresa Rosalinda. ¡Adelante!  
  
(Música pegajosa, entra una chica mayor de 20 años)  
  
Laura: Hola, siéntate. Entiendo que le hiciste una gran pregunta a tu madre.   
  
María Conchita Tere..... bueno, ya saben lo que sigue: Sí señorita, es que mis amigos me han dicho unas cosas y no sé si son ciertas por eso le pregunté a mi mamá, porque sé que ella no mentiría.  
  
Laura: Pero ¿no eres muy chiquita para esa clase de preguntas?  
  
María C. T. R.: No señorita, acabo de cumplir 14 años (¬¬ sí, como no...), creo que ya estoy en edad.  
  
Laura: Bien, tu mamá está aquí porque quiere decirte algo.  
  
Juanita: Hija, yo....... te mentí!!!!!  
  
M. C. T. R: ¿Cómo?  
  
Juanita: Sí, no quería decirte la cruda verdad, pero no puedo seguir guardándolo.  
  
M. C. T. R.: ¿Quieres decir que......... así no nacen los bebés? ¿Lo de la manguera para regar el jardín de las mujeres también es falso?  
  
Juantita: La verdad......... la verdad....... ¿ves a las abejitas? es algo similar  
  
Laura: Señora, ¡Ya basta! Deje los cuentos de las abejas.  
  
Juanita: ¿Los pájaros?  
  
Larura: No.  
  
Juanita: ¿La lechuga?  
  
Laura: No.  
  
Juanita: ¿La cigüeña?  
  
Laura: No.  
  
Juanita: No puedo señorita, no puedo!!!!  
  
Laura: Tranquilícese, Usted vino aquí para que la ayudáramos y es lo que vamos a hacer. Y para ello María, te pondremos un video de una cadena cuyo logo es un conejito con corbata, te aclarará tus dudas.  
  
(Video censurado)  
  
(Al terminar el video)  
  
M. C. T. R.: ºº  
  
Laura: Bien, creo que le quedó claro aunque la mujer del video lo fingía..... Y usted señora no quiero que vuelva a meterle ideas erróneas en la cabeza.   
  
Juanita: ºº  
  
Laura: Creo que su relación madre-hija se ha fortalecido. Ahora recibirán ayuda de nuestra psicóloga para limar las pequeñas asperezas que aún queden, nada que una terapia de toda la vida no pueda quitar . La siguiente vida por arruinar, quiero decir, en nuestro segundo caso tenemos a Judy, una madre trabajadora que casi no ve a su pequeño hijo Max, pero durante todos estos años ha estado guardando un secreto que marca su alma y su corazón (frase sacada de esas revistas sentimentales)  
  
(Video)  
  
Judy: Uh.... ¿Cómo llegué aquí? En fin. Yo soy la doctora Judy y trabajo para la BBA en una importante, secreta e ilegal investigación..... ¡Diablos! No debí decir que era importante......... ¡Diablos! No debí decir que era secreta...... ¡Diablos! No debí decir que era ilegal....... Qué calor........... Corten el video, corten el video!!!!  
  
(Fin del video)  
  
Laura: ¡Que pase Judy!  
  
(Pero.... ¿qué pasaba fuera de cámara mientras la inocencia de esa "niña" era perturabada?)  
  
Takao: ¿Qué dijo esa señora? ¿Y qué dijo la otra señora cuando pregunté qué decía la primer señora?  
  
Kai: Cállate, nadie quiere saber tu opinión.  
  
Takao: TT Me haces sentir mal, como cuando me enteré que Dark Vaider era el padre de Luke....  
  
Kai: ¿QUÉ? ¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!  
  
Takao: No me digas que no lo sabías.  
  
Kai: TT Nop, ¬¬ Cállate.  
  
Takao: Joi joi joi...  
  
Kai: ¬¬Cállate.  
  
Takao: ... joi joi joi y más joi....  
  
Kai: QUE TE CALLES MALDITA SEA!!!!!!  
  
Max: ¿Quieren callarse los dos?  
  
Rei: Sí, Max y yo intentamos ver una película.  
  
Max: ºº ¿así se hacen los bebés?  
  
Rei: Mi mami siempre me dijo que me escogió en un catálogo por correspondencia.  
  
Max: Yo creí que se pedían como una pizza....  
  
Rei: ........  
  
Max: ... y que si el bebé tradaba más de 9 meses era gratis.  
  
Takao: Nadie me aprecia ni me pone atención.... y se decían mis amigos (con un marcador pinta una carita sonriente en su dedo) Bien, no los necesito, les presento a mi nuevo amigo Dedo (lo muestra, luego lo mira fijamente) Es guapo ¿no?  
  
Kai: -- Diox, estoy rodeado de fenómenos.  
  
(Se prende el famoso foquito al que se refería el señor R)  
  
Max: Uh.... Yo tenía que hacer algo, yo tenía que hacer algo.............. Síííííííí.............¿qué?  
  
(De una patada Kai saca a Max al escenario)  
  
Max: Cuanta gente.......... que corte........ ¡Mamá!  
  
Judy: ¡Pequeño Max! (abrazo telenovelero, con todo y cámara lenta)(¬¬ y no olvidemos la música.......)  
  
Max: ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en Estados Unidos.  
  
Judy: Yo también creía eso.  
  
Max: ¿Te caíste de los aros y despertaste aquí?  
  
Judy: Algo así..... Pero tú......  
  
Max: Un tostador....... no preguntes.  
  
Laura: Que momento tan conmovedor pero no alarguemos esto que perdemos raiting. Max, ¿tú quieres mucho a tus padres?  
  
Max: Ajá.  
  
Laura: Pues tu madre tiene un secreto que confesar.  
  
Judy: ¬¬ ¿En serio?  
  
Laura: ¿Por qué no empiezas explicando quién es Douglas?  
  
Judy: Mi jefe.  
  
Laura: Claro, claro, eso dicen todos, pero tú no puedes seguir engañándonos porque... ¡Tenemos un video que muestra las actividades ilícitas de Judy!  
  
(Pasa el video en el que Judy y Douglas únicamente hablan de negocios, aunque de hecho el video es de dudopsa calidad por sus imágenes borrosas y lejanas)  
  
Max: ¿Qué significa eso mamá?  
  
Judy: Eh.... esto no es lo que parece.... este..... ¡Esa no soy yo!  
  
(el público abuchea)  
  
Laura: No te da vergüenza. Y eso no es todo, alguien más ha visto este video ¡Qué pase por favor! (¿cómo diablos se llama el padre de Max?)  
  
(Música de nuevo.)  
  
Padre de Max: Hola Laura.  
  
Laura: Siéntate por favor, ¿el padre de Max?  
  
Padre de Max: Sí, así es.  
  
Laura: Bien ¿qué piensas de este video?  
  
Padre de Max: No sé que decir (comienza a llorar) Señorita Laura.... es que yo........ yo creía.......  
  
Judy: Deja que te explique.  
  
Laura: Guarda tus explicaciones para luego porque primero queremos que estén todos reunidos ¿verdad?  
  
(Aparece Douglas)  
  
Padre de Max: ¡Tú!  
  
Judy: ¿Tú?  
  
Max: ¿Uh?  
  
Padre de Max: Destroza-hogares.... (censurado)(comienzan a golpearse) y también eres un.... (censurado) ....sgraciado.  
  
(Afuera del set)  
  
Kai: Esas no son obscenidades...... bueno, no todas.  
  
Rei: (con gafas y buscando en un gran diccionario) Mmmmmm........ oh.... ºoº  
  
(En el set de nuevo)  
  
Laura: Y dime ¿la amas?  
  
Douglas: Claro, sin ella no sería quien soy....... (El público se enternece) ...... un hombre completamente millonario --me gu-ta dinero ¬--  
  
Laura: Aquí no acaban las sorpresas. Hay un testigo de las relaciones prohibidas de Judy y Douglas. ¡El video!  
  
(Aparece un video del...... jmmm......... dedo de Takao........ obviamente alguien habla por él)  
  
Dedo: Sí, yo los he visto, después del trabajo ellos se quedan "horas extra"...... y luego...... luego........ sé que no soy la persona indicada para decir esto... pero....... no, no puedo continuar.......  
  
(fin del video)  
  
Max: Oo ¿qué fue eso?  
  
Laura: Y tengo entendido que hay algo que le quieres decir a Max.  
  
Douglas: ¿Yo? Quiero decir, así es. (música) Max, hijo.  
  
Max: ¿Qué?  
  
Douglas: Hijo.  
  
Max: Nolontiendo....  
  
Douglas: Hijo mío.  
  
Max: Mami, me asusta......  
  
Douglas: ¡Qué eres mi hijo so tarado!  
  
Max: ¿Qué? ºº  
  
Padre de Max: ¿Qué? ºº  
  
Judy: ¿Qué? ºº En serio, porque mira que yo no sabía.......  
  
Padre de Max: ¿Cómo pudiste mentirnos así?...  
  
Judy: Pero es que....  
  
Padre de Max: .... si lo hubiéras dicho antes le habríamos exigido una pensión y ahora seríamos ricos........ uh.. quiero decir.... pérfida.  
  
Judy: No me lo explico, siempre creí que para hacer a un bebé se necesitaba que ambos......  
  
Laura: No, no nos harán poner esa película de nuevo.  
  
Judy: Además ¿no deberíamos preocuparnos por nuestro hijo?  
  
Max: ºº  
  
Judy: Si es que se recupera alguna vez.  
  
Padre de Max: ¿Tú crees?  
  
Max: ºº  
  
Laura: Y Douglas supongo que ahora te harás cargo de mantener a tu hijo.  
  
Douglas: ¿Sabes? En cierta forma siempre lo he hecho. Judy trabaja para mí, así que gana un salario con el que alimenta a Max y ese salario se lo doy yo   
  
Laura: ¬¬ Seguro...... me refería a una asignación extra.  
  
Douglas: ¡Ah, eso! No.  
  
Judy: Entonces ¿por qué nos dijiste eso?  
  
Douglas: Sólo quería arruinar una vida..... y aquí prometieron pagarme si........ quiero decir........(llegan los de seguridad) No, no me lleven, no a la celda oscura ¡¡¡¡Nooooooo!!!!! (se lo llevan)  
  
Judy: Oo   
  
Laura: Jeje, esto...... Y tú, deberías estar orgullosa ¿no? Engañar de esa forma a tu hijito.  
  
Judy: Un momento, ¿cómo sabemos que lo que dijo Doug es verdad?  
  
Padre de Max: ¬¬ ¿Cómo que "Doug"? Cínica, te atreves además a decir que no te enteraste, creí que las mujeres sabían.  
  
Laura: Para despejar dudas aplicaremos la prueba de ADN de nuestro laboratorio patrocinador, los laboratorios Patito QA.  
  
Judy: Me parece bien si Max acepta.  
  
Max: ºº  
  
Laura: Y no es para menos, acabas de destruir sus ilusiones y la creencia de una familia feliz. Me pregunto ¿Cómo puede haber personas así en el mundo que se hagan llamar madres? Madres que descuidan a los niños y no les prestan la mínima atención y...  
  
Judy: Uh, Laura, yo mantengo a Max con el dinero que gano...  
  
Laura: ¿Crees acaso que el dinero lo es todo?  
  
Judy: Nop, pero créeme ¬¬ no sólo de amor se vive. El organismo reliza una serie de actividades metabólicas que necesitan energía que obtienen por medio de la ingestión de alimentos.....  
  
Laura: Oo .......... ¡No trates de usar tus poderosas técnicas de confusión mental conmigo! (se acerca a Max) No te preocupes, aquí no dejamos solo a nadie, y para demostrarte todo nuestro apoyo moral...... ¡Te vamos a dar un carrito sandwichero para que soluciones todos tus problemas! (el público aplaude) Gracias y hasta mañana con el programa "Mi mejor amigon es un dedo" (estúpida música pegajosa de nuevo)  
  
Kenny: ¡YA BASTA!  
  
Todo mundo: Oo'  
  
Kenny: ESTOY HARTO, DESDE QUE LLEGAMOS S"LO ESCUCHO ESA MÚSICA, ¡ESA MÚSICA!, ¡¡¡ESA MÚSICA!!! JAMÁS HABÍA CONOCIDO EL ODIO HASTA AHORA. DEME ESO (le quita una grabadora a un operador [¿un operador hamiltoniano? Noooooo Marian, contrólate y olvida tus clases de estructura de la materia] bueno, a un camarógrafo, luego la tira, la pisa, la patea, salta sobre ella, le prende fuego, etc.)  
  
Rei: Uh... Tranqui.....  
  
Kenny: (Con las manos en los oídos) Esa música......  
  
Takao: Kenny reacciona, (le da un par (¬¬ o quizá más) de bofetadas) [(Deja vú, deja vú, ¿recuerdan que algo similar ocurrió en el capítulo uno)]  
  
Kenny: No, no otra vez (se echa a correr)  
  
Takao: Vuelve, aún no estás bien.  
  
Kai: Siento tener que ser el único más cuerdo aquí pero ¿Alguien sabe dónde está nuestro tostador?  
  
(Todos voltean a ver al señor R que abraza al tostador)  
  
Señor R: Chuchito Bimbo, volviste. No volvamos a pelear chiquito (lo besa)  
  
Kai: Deje eso.  
  
Señor R: No, por fin estamos juntos y no dejaré que nada nos separe.  
  
(comienzan a forcejear y lanzan el tostador muy lejos)  
  
Kai y el señor R: (en cámara lenta) Nooooooooooooo.......................................... ooooooooooooo...........................  
  
(El tostador gira y gira y cae en manos de......)  
  
Rei: Uy, que puntería.  
  
Kai: ¿Lo tienes?  
  
Rei: Sip.  
  
Kai: Correeeeeeeee!!!!!!!   
  
(Todo comienza a parecerse a un juego de americano, todos persiguen a Kai, quien corre y corre y corre (' como el conejito Energizer) Al final Kai deja caer el tostador como si fuera un balón así que saca las ya características chispas. El resto de los BladeBreakers se abalanza contra Kai excepto Max que sólo es arrastrado por la corriente)  
  
Max: ºº  
  
Kai: No, a los ojos no........  
  
(desaparecen)  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Que mala fui con el pobre de Max ¿verdad? Pero siempre pensé que Max se parecía más a Douglas que a su supuesto padre.  
  
Max: ºº  
  
Marian: ¿Max? ¿Estás bien?  
  
Max: ºº  
  
Marian: Me pregunto si le habré dejado secuoyas psicológicas de por vida.  
  
Max: ºº  
  
Marian: ¡Mira, un caracol verde!  
  
Max: ºº  
  
Marian: Uh........ ¡Ginny!  
  
Max: ¿Qué?   
  
Marian: reaccionaste.  
  
Max: Me mentiste ¬¬  
  
Marian: Era por tu bien.  
  
Max: Y por cierto ¿por qué estaba traumado? ¡Ah sí! Ya recuerdo............ ºº  
  
Marian: ¿Max?  
  
Max: ºº  
  
Marian: -- este niño no tiene remedio......... Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.... ¬¬ que espero sea mejor que éste. La verdad la escuela me ha exprimido mis dos neuronas y una de ellas ya está en coma, así que no salió un buen capítulo esta vez (que por cierto ¿qué tenía que ver la historia de María Conchita Teresa Rosalinda? pues de hecho nada, pero me agradó la idea de ponerlo, ¬¬ además tenía que llenar la hoja...) La noticia buena es que no sólo pasan de nuevo BB (sí, lo habían quitado TT) sino que son los capítulos de V-Force fui tan feliz....... ¬¬ aunque no llegue a tiempo para verlo......., uu en fin:  
  
En el próximo capítulo:  
  
- ¿Saben lo que es el terror en su máxima expresión......? (TT yo sí, "Él" va a estar en la ciudad de México) 


	6. El Terror llega de color magenta

Hello!!!!!!!! A todos los que leen este fic (alguno habrá por allí) aunque no dejen review. Las últimas semanas de clases fueron absorbentes como una esponja (no, ya no más Bob Esponja en este fic, al menos no en este capítulo) y no tuve ni tiempo ni inspiración. Pero he vuelto a las andadas!!!!! y aquí está otra entrega de este fic que cada vez degenera más.

Bueno, ahora que Max está con un posible severo daño psicológico ¿qué harán los Bladebreakers cuando su "habilidad" para jugar no los pueda salvar esta vez? (de hecho en todo lo que lleva el fic nunca los ha salvado...)

Da igual, ¡¡¡COMENCEMOS!!!

* * *

- Ahora ¿en dónde estamos? 

- Veamos Rei: Ya estuvimos bajo el mar, luego en un colegio de magia y hechicería, pasamos a la mansión de un trasvesti rojo que no usaba pantalones, viajamos a un talk show y ahora preguntas dónde estamos. ¡TE PARECE QUÉ SABEMOS EN DÓNDE ESTAMOS!

- T-T No me grites..... (Kai es muy malo)

- Tranquilos chicos. Al menos este lugar parece más apacible y tranquilo. Vean a su alrededor. Un bosque verde, un río de agua clara, un castillo lúgubre al fondo...... Oo ¿Un ca... castillo lúgubre?

- Vayamos, tal vez alguien allí pueda ayudarnos.

- No nos han ayudado antes ¿qué te hace creer que nos ayudarán ahora?

- :P Sólo trato de ser positivo.

- E... estoy con Kai.... creo que debemos.... que.... quedarnos.....

- (sarcásticamente) Ay, el pequeño Kenny tiene miedo. No te preocupes, lo superaremos juntos. Tienes todo mi apoyo moral ¿qué dices? (silencio) Bien, que sea democrático. Alcen la mano quien vote a favor de ir (él levanta ambas manos)

- T-T

- ºº

- ..................... (estos son Kenny y Kai)

- Ahora que voten quienes no quieren ir (Kenny levanta su mano y de paso la de Kai) Muy bien, son 2 votos en contra, 1 a favor, 2 abstinencias. Por definición las abstinencias cuentan como votos a favor para dar una suma de....... este........ (contando con los dedos) uh........... la suma es......... es.......... la suma........ el caso es que ¡Ganamos!

- Me encanta como Takao va traicionando la definición de democracia.

(Se encaminan hacia el castillo)

- (cantando) ¡Somos los exploradores! wiiiiii

- TAKAO ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un bebé que bebió café?

- Lo siento pero alguien tiene que tomar el lugar de Max como un niño con 97 de azúcar en la sangre al menos hasta que se reponga (sirve y hasta me dan su sueldo ññ)

- ¿Cómo lograste obtener el 97 de azúcar en tu sangre?

- No usé azúcar.

- ¿Tomaste café?

- No.......... exactamente.......... No lo bebo, ¡lo mastico!, así llega más rápido al torrente sanguíneo (le muestra una bolsita).

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Son granos tostados de café cubiertos de chocolate, cafeína garantizada, pero TT creo que no logran el mismo efecto en mí que en Max.

- Déjame ver (Kai toma uno y se lo come) � mmmm....... (masticando) ................... mmmmm...................

(le arrebata la bolsa y se los come todos)

- Oo Uh......... no creo que eso sea saludable......

- No ha pasado nada ¿ves?............. -- ¡Vamos a ese castillo! (se va saltando)

- Oo Exactamente ¿cuánto café le diste?

- ¿Yo? Fue él quien se comió todas las bolitas TT

(A la puerta del castillo que está rodeado por nubes negras)

- ¿Y cómo entramos?

- (Takao arrastrándose) Yo............ ejercicio.............. demasiad............. arghhhhh.........

- ¿Dónde está Kai?

(Miran hacia arriba y Kai, ejem, trepando llegó hasta una ventana milagrosamente abierta)

- ¡Aquí! nn (les lanza una cuerda) Suban pronto.

- ¿No sería más fácil si desde adentro abres la puerta?

- � Dije suban...... (todos escalan con ayuda de la soga)

- Parece algo oscuro.

- Que listo Jefe........

- (Kai yendo de un lado a otro) ¿Qué es esto? ¿qué es esto? ¿qué es esto?

- Uh.... Kai, si bajas de la cortina te doy más café.....

- ¡¡¡¡Síííííííííí!!!! (salta frente a Rei quien lo ata por la cintura con la misma cuarda con que subieron)

- Bien, así lograremos mantenerlo un poco bajo control..... (pero Kai sigue corriendo arrastrando a Rei de paso)

- Oo Nunca creí ver algo más aterrador que a Kai enojado pero veo que me equivoqué.....

- Tenemos que hacer algo.

- (Takao serio) Eso parece................................... ¡Hey, qué tal si jugamos con las sombras en la pared!

-�' Mejos buscamos la salida.

- Jefe, eso es algo estúpido, no entramos hasta acá sólo para buscar la salida e irnos.......

- TT No me gusta estar aquí.....

- (Rei aún jalado por Kai) ¡Alguien quiere ayudarme!

Takao y Kenny - No.

- ºº

- (Kai deteniéndose de pronto) Oh! Una gran puerta!........ ¡Vamos a entrar! (la abre lentamente con un horrible rechinido y todos entran estúpidamente)

- Tengo miedo. Está muy oscuro.

- Deberían ponerle aceite a esa puerta.

- ¿Aceite? No hay problema (Kai rocía toda la puerta con un líquido)

- Sólo tenías que ponerle en las bisagras.

- Nada te parece.

- (Kenny ve el envase que Kai tiene en las manos) K... Kai... ¿qué fue exactamente lo que echaste?

- Pues aceite.

- E... estás seguro...

- Seguro, mira (leyendo) Ga - so - li..... no alcanzo a leer las últimas letras.... n - a. Gasolina.

Todos- No hay que entrar en pánico, no hay que entrar en pánico.................... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

- (Kai asume la responsabilidad del equipo) No se preocupen, todo está bajo control, sólo necesito ver un poco más. Por aquí tenía unos cerillos :P ¡Aquí están! (prende uno)

- (Kenny en cámara lenta) Noooooooooooo Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.........

- Quemaquemaquemaquema......... (avienta el cerillo semi-apagado y.... bueno, sucede lo que tenía que suceder)

- Genial, ahora no podremos volver por allí gracias a la columna de fuego que dejó Kai.

- Psé de nada.

- (Rei señalando) creo que deberíamos ir por ese camino.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

(Rei le muestra un letrero con una flecha dibujada y las indicaciones: "Siga este camino" "Esto no es una trampa" "En serio" "Adelante, estarán seguros")

-�' Eres un Einstein.

- Pues entonces que esperamos. A la aventura ¡Y más allá! (Kai se va corriendo)

- ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlo?....................... Naaaaaaa.........

- Pero que no lo ves Takao, somos un equipo y un equipo nunca se abandona. Porque alguna vez Bob Esponja dijo...

- Está bien, está bien. Iremos a buscarlo con tal que no comiences uno de tus rollos mareadores.

(Se van por un pasillo guiados por la voz de Kai)

- (La voz de Kai cantando) ¡Abuelito dime tú, por qué me encerraste en aquel lugar! ¡Abuelito dime tú, cuándo al mundo podrás conquistar!

(Corriendo y corriendo pobres, mañana no aguantarán el dolor de piernas, se los digo yo uu cruzan una puerta y terminan en una habitación circular)

- Regresemos chicos.... (se echa a correr en sentido contrario pero ¡Oh sorpresa! No hay puerta para Kenny de hecho no hay puerta para nadie XD) ¡La puerta por donde entramos desapareció!

Suena una voz aterradora

- ¡QUIÉN OSA PERTURBAR MI SUEÑO!

- Pues nosotros, los Bladebreakers (mientras Kai busca por las sombras del fondo)

- ¡INFIELES! PAGARÁN POR E.... (la voz se va apagando poco a poco) ..... so....

(Del fondo una silueta humana se aproxima a ellos)

Suena una voz ya no tan aterradora

- ¡Estúpido niño! Me acabas de echar a perder el sonido, también pagarás por eso, con sus vidas JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Yo soy Lord Satania, hija del mal, princesa de la oscuridad y reina de las tinieblas. Y ustedes son de la serie........

- Pues jugamos Beyblade.....

- Arhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! (Satania pensando) la autora me las pagará por esto....... (con un movimiento de su mano hace aparecer tres puertas numeradas)

- Uh!!!!!! ¡Catafixia!

- Basta de tonterías. ¿Conocen el miedo?

- No.

- No.

- Nononononononononono.( ése es Kai)

- Sí.....

- ºº ( Y ése es Max)

- ¡Cállense! He aquí tres puertas las cuales despiertan los temores más profundos que la humanidad haya conocido, todas ellas excepto una que puede ser la salvación de sus almas. Eligán bien o sufran por su decisión. Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja (desaparece)

- Algo transtornada pero simpática.

- Sí Kai, simpatiquísima....... Jefe, abre la primer puerta.

- ¿QUÉ? De ninguna manera voy a hacerlo (siguiente escena: Kenny abriendo la puerta)

- ¿Qué hay adentro?

- Es... es... es ¡Amy!

- ¿La naranjada?

- No ¡La niña de la mochila azul!

- ¿Y qué no la de atrás es Belinda?..... ºº ¿cantando?....

- Y las dos están jugando con.... con las Diva Starz, las Bratz y las Barbie My Scene!!!!

- Arghh... ¡Cierra la puerta! ¡Cierra la puerta!

Belinda y Danna Paola - ¡Genial! Ahí están nuestros fans ¡Los amamos! (cierran la puerta)

- Eso estuvo cerca. Si eso tiene la primer puerta ¿qué tendrán las demás?

- Se supone que una tendrá la salida.

- ¿Y quién abrirá la segunda?

- Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo (Kai la abre)

Dos niñas- Ho... (cierran inmediatamente la puerta, la vuelven a abrir para verificar...) ... la... (... y la vuelven a cerrar)

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Dariale-chan y Marian ¡¡¡ELLAS NO!!!

- La pesadilla ha vuelto. Creí que nos deshicimos de ellas cuando las dejamos en Inventatetuelnombre.

- ¡Espera! Por eliminación la tercera puerta es la salida. Claro que por protección...

(Sig. escena: Takao a punto de abrir la tercer puerta mientras los demás tratan de esconderse)

- Gracias, yo también los quiero. (abre y... no pasa nada. De pronto sale una pequeña niña bilingüe)

- (Dora la exploradora vestida con traje) Bienvenidos al castillo del terror. Welcome to The Castle of Terror. Yo seré su maestra de ceremonias.

- ¡Hey! Sólo es una pequeña e inofensiva niña.

- ¡Silencio bellacos! ¿Cómo se atreven a hablar sin que el Gran Señor lo ordene?

- ¿Satania?

- No, un ser que aterroriza las fibras de la misma Lord Satania. Él es el Amo del Terror, el Maestro del Grito, la Pesadilla de Pesadillas (incluidas las de Freddy Krugger) El único, el inigualable, no es Beakman, es LORD BARNEY (eco siniestro)

- (Pablo Mármol aparece) ¿YO?

- NO, TÚ NO. Ejem, disculpen.... Él es LORD BARNEY (eco siniestro)................ (nada sucede)................ pero para que aparezca deben pronunciar su nombre 5 veces frente a un espejo. uu Son las exigencias que pide el jefecín, sin contar la suite de lujo y el agua desmineralizada en su camerino.

- Entonces no hay problema, sólo no debemos pronunciar su nombre y nada....... (iluso Kenny XD)

- BarneyBarneyBarneyBarneyBarney

- ¿Por qué nos odias Kai? ¿Por qué?

(Aparece Lord Barney sí, el dinosaurio con una capa negra y un sombrero de copa)

- ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En algún lugar lejos de allí...

- Mmmm........ me pareció escuchar un grito. Ilusos ¿de verdad creyeron que una de esas puertas era la salida?

Volviendo al castillo.

- Muy bien chicos, (comienza a hablar con su odiosa voz) hagámos algo divertido.

- No señor, no nos haga nada, tome a Kenny si quiere pero déjenos ir.

- TT nadie me quiere.... (ese es Kenny XD)

- Bueno Jefe, no es por nada pero..... es muy difícil encontrarte en un fan art.....

- SILENCIO. Como castigo a su atrevimiento por pronunciar mi nombre con sus impíos labios serán condenados a pasar por el más degradante de los trabajos.....

(Kai y Rei se abrazan mientras gritan)

- Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! Labores de limpieza como conserjes no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- De acuerdo, seré benevolente sólo porque estoy de buenas porque cancelaron el programa de Juana la Iguana..........

- Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Juana la Iguana no puede ser cancelada!!!!!!!!!! Llévame a míííííííííííííííííííí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Oo Takao, cálmate.

- Como sea, en vista de que no quieren ser conserjes, serán conserjes......... (tan tan tan) de la cocina.

(Siguiente escena: Todos con cuaderno y lápices en la mano)

- Bienvenidos corazones, esta es una clase para que puedan aprender rápidamente las habilidades necesarias para trabajar exitosamente en la cocina. Comencemos por lo básico: Esta es una manzana. Man-za-na. Y es roja. Ro-ja.

- - Una maestra que me entiende....

- --' Ay Takao.......

Muchas horas después de aburridas explicaciones.

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..............

- No hablen, no hablen, si hablan le voy a preguntar.

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...............

- A ver tú, el de gorra.

- Zzzzzzzzzzzz....... eh? ah? uh?......

- ¡Te voy a preguntar a ti!- suena el timbre de la campana de fin de clases - Lástima, pero dime tu nombre para que te pregunte la siguiente clase.

- Uh.......... Obi.......... Wan.............. Kenobi..........

Al salir del salón los espera Dora.

- Ahora comenzarán.

- Pero sólo llevamos una clase.....

- Conque tenemos un subversivo.......... yo sé cómo tratarlos �

(Siguiente escena: Todos menos Kenny (que está desaparecido) vistiendo un delantal y haciendo diversas labores teniendo a Dora como capataz)

- No es tan difícil, entra cuchillo, salen las tripas, entra cuchillo, salen las tripas....

- Tienes suerte Kai. Es difícil cortar pescado con un cuchillo que no tiene filo TT

- Esto también pasará Rei.

- ¡Trabajen esclavos!

- Es muy mala.

- Ni que lo digas.

- ¿Y tú quien eres?

- Yo soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta.

- Yo soy Takao Kinomiya de los Bladebreakers

- Y yo soy Genki de los Genki.

Los tres se miran. Mueven el brazo derecho y luego el izquierdo. Sacan la lengua, Todo eso al mismo tiempo. Se abrazan

- Mi madre nunca me dijo que tenía dos hermanos gemelos. (Ash)

- Mi abuelo nunca me dijo que tenía madre. (Takao)

- Yo ni siquiera recuerdo tener familia. (Genki)

- Bien, bien, el momento familiar se acabó. A trabajar

- OO Kai... creí que aún estabas bajo los efectos del café.

- Lo estaba pero al ver al hijo gay de Godzilla se me bajó.

- ¿No han visto a mi mascota Mochi? Es rosado y con forma de bolita....

- ¡Rei! escupe a la mascota de mi hermano trillizo perdido del que fui separado al nacer.

Rei con Mochi en la boca trata de decir algo como.

- Yo go ie aa (traducción: yo no hice nada)

De pronto una luz oscura (si es que eso existe...) ilumina la sala y aparece Satania

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, la autora me ha sobornado para que les haga un favor (TT tiene que pagarme mis deudas) Así que he decidido concederles un sólo deseo y sólo a uno de ustedes. Elijo a ese sujeto (señala a Rei)

- Por favor Rei, ya sabes que pedir.

- ¿Una cena en Nipolandia?

- Uh... ignora a Takao y pide lo que ya sabes.

- Descuida Kai, (con voz decidida) sé lo que debo hacer....... Yo deseo... deseo...... ¡DESEO UN CUCHILLO CON FILO!

- Concedido. (un cuchillo aparece en las manos de Rei) Allí tienes.

- ;; ¿No pudiste dármelo por el mango?

- Nada les parece (Satania se va)

- Bien Rei, dime que no escuché lo que creo que escuché.

- (Rei cantando) Mi pequeño cuchi-llo, me haces feliz.

- Nuestra única oportunidad de irnos y ahora se fue al caño.....

- A menos claro que participen en el concurso anual que sucede cada mes y que será mañana, idéntico al de la semana pasada. En él pueden ganar su libertad.

- Puede ser nuestra oportunidad para escapar.

- Takao, gas incoloro que es altamente flamable y cuyo nombre empieza con eme

- Uh... ¿la respuesta es gas?

- ¿cuántos azotes crees merecer por tu ignorancia?

- Ocho

- ¿Ocho?

- Sí, es el único número que me sé TT

- � te crees muy gracioso....

- TT es en serio......

- Ya veo Kenny, será muy fácil ganar

- Bueno, yo pensé......

- Siguiente pregunta: persona incapaz de hablar. Max.

- OO

- ¡Correcto! El mudo es la respuesta correcta. ¿Cosa que al decir su nombre desaparece? Max.

- OO

- ¡Correcto otra vez! El silencio. Parece que cuentan con un competidor muy fuerte que es Max, gracias a él han pasado a la etapa final, en la que (con eco siniestro) tendrán que hacer un sacrificio huma.....

- (Ash y Takao se miran al mismo tiempo y toman a Genki) nn puede tomarlo a él.

- ;; Mis hermanos no me quieren..... bueno, tan siquiera cuiden a Mochi......... (aparece Barney y se come a Genki, bueno, no sé lo come, sólo se lo traga, algo así como las serpientes) bueno, hasta este momento del fic no habían habido escenas sangrientas, ya era hora � además, Barney parece un dinosaurio a medio evolucionar

- Muy bien son libres.

- ¡Yupi! ¿Y el tostador?.

- Lord Barney se lo comió pero a su estómago al parecer no le cayó bien la baba de perro así que..... bueno, no entremos en detalles y aquí está.

- De acuerdo. Rei, necesitamos tu cuchillo.

- No, él es mi mejor amigo.

Rei y Kai comienzan a forcejear y creo que en el fondo lo disfrutan y el cuchillo sale volando con tan mala puntería que en lugar de caer en Takao cae sobre el..... er....... bueno, lo que algún día fue un tostador.....

Y la misma luz luminosa (para no confundirla con la luz oscura de Satania) que no hemos visto pero sí leído en otros capítulos aparece rodeando a todos los Bladebreakes menos a...................

- Mi hermano me dejó ;;

- ¡Ketchum! ¡A trabajar!

--------------------------------------------------------

Rei y Kai que seguían forcejeando o no les digo..... apenas se dan cuenta de que salieron de ese mundo y se toman de las manos y comienzan a saltar y a cantar.

- Lo hicimos, lo hicimos, lo hicimos muy bien!!!!!!!!!

- Creí que a Kai ya se le había bajado el café.

- oO Este.......... sí........ digo, no........... digo.........

- Y no sabía que Rei había tomado café también.

- No lo hice **Max**, pero es divertido saltar.

- ¡Oh Dios! Olvidé a la mascota de mi hermano gemelo trillizo del que fui separado al nacer y que se sacrificó en contra de su voluntad.

- No te preocupes Takao (Rei se frota el estómago) Yo le dí un buen hogar.......... un momento.......

Todos están igual que Rei: OO

- ¿Max? ¿No estabas traumedo de por vida?

- Bueno, sí, así fue en un principio pero jamás permitiría que Takao se quedara con mi sueldo. Además él me dijo algo que nunca olvidaré y que me ayudó a salir adelante.

- Sí, le dije que podía aprovechar el sentimiento de culpa de sus padres por ocasionarle todo eso y que ese sentimiento lo podría aprovechar al máximo $�$

- Un momento (otro más) Este lugar se me hace conocido, creo que ya hemos estado aquí.....

(tan tan tan...... pausa dramática)

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Así que después de todo sí logré terminar este capítulo. No sé, pero en muchas cosas se parece a un capítulo de aquella familia amarilla (amarilla como los ojos de Rei o como la congelada que me estoy comiendo) y para nada tenía la intención de que fuera así, por lo que he decidido que si se me ocurren ideas aceptablemente leíbles continuaré esta historia, si no lo más probable sea que lo corte de una buena vez en cuyo caso ya sea que: 

a) Estén de nuevo en fondo de Bikini y todo se un ciclo que se repita una y otra vez (aunque no publicaré una y otra vez lo mismo)

b) Hayan regresado al punto de partida.

c) Estén en un lugar completamente nuevo y ya

d) La más fumada: que todo sea el sueño de una pizza guardada en su caja de cartón y que está en la pizzería (uu debo dejar de ver Jimmy Neutrón........... mmmmmm........... pizza.................)

En fin, volviendo al fic (otro verso sin esfuerzo :P) Tuvo sus buenos momentos pero como que algunos capítulos son algo aburridos (no sé si este les parezca así) De todos modos espero que en algún momento de su lectura algún comentario o mal chiste les haya proporcionado un rato ameno y ¿por qué no? un ataque de risa histérica (siempre y cuando no terminen como Voldimito uu) Nos leeremos en otra ocasión., otro capítulo u otro fic.


End file.
